


На паузе

by littledoctor



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Джим рад, что Боунз снова с кем-то встречается. Честное слово. Но то, что приносит счастье Боунзу, Джиму лишь добавит неприятностей.По заявке на st_xi_kink: «Во время учебы в Академии Боунз ни с кем особо не встречается. Однако спустя год-два у него вдруг появляется парень — весьма и весьма симпатичный. Джим удивлен, не в последнюю очередь тем, насколько новый приятель Боунза ему неприятен. Однако Джим, стараясь быть хорошим другом, пытается поддерживать с ним хорошие отношения — приглашает с ними выпить и т. п. Однако стоит им оказаться наедине, как бойфренд Боунза буквально набрасывается на Джима. Джим отказывает. Бойфренд, разозлившись, угрожает сказать Боунзу, что Джим сам пытался его соблазнить. Джим все равно не соглашается и, психанув, какое-то время избегает Маккоя, думая, что тот поверит своему любовнику, а не ему. В конце концов, правда всплывает, и Джим и Леонард занимаются флаффны





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Standby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/837314) by [d8rkmessngr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d8rkmessngr/pseuds/d8rkmessngr). 



> Переведено для Star Trek Big Bang 2014 в компании с прекрасными Alfred&Corvus, чей клип вы просто обязаны посмотреть: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IGvxJEXoFU

— … и этот парень поворачивается, размахивается и бах! В шее андорианца гипошприц. Антенны у синюшника сворачиваются, и он валится на пол!

«Гипошприцы не «бахают»», — подумал Джим, потягивая пиво. Музыка в баре играла чересчур громко, но в этот раз не он выбирал место. Здесь было чересчур людно, толкалось слишком много кадетов; они с Боунзом сюда бы никогда не пошли.

— Гипошприцы не бахают, — проворчал Боунз, но улыбнулся рассказчику и тихо рассмеялся. Внутри у Джима что-то неприятно перевернулось, и он схватился за бокал с «кардассианским восходом». Кислый коктейль тяжелым комом осел в желудке. Просто отлично.

Голубоглазый, с выжженными солнцем золотистыми волосами, атлетически сложенный третьекурсник оскалился, обнажая крепкие белые зубы и... Ух ты.

Боунз возвел очи горе, но на поцелуй ответил, прихватив напоследок зубами за губу, после чего мягко оттолкнул своего друга как разыгравшуюся большую собаку.

— Ты пугаешь ребенка, Адам, — Боунз рассмеялся незнакомым гортанным смехом. Джим раньше никогда не слышал, чтобы он так смеялся. Боунз бросил в его сторону смущенный взгляд, Джим слабо ухмыльнулся, но промолчал.

Адам походя окинул его взглядом. Его глаза смеялись, губы кривились в самодовольной усмешке, как будто ему было известно нечто, неизвестное больше никому.

— Вряд ли, скорее, он делает заметки на будущее. — Боунз поперхнулся, и Адам довольно расхохотался.

— Скорее провожу критический обзор, — протянул Джим, с некоторым удовлетворением заметив, как Боунз кашляет в кулак.

— Черт тебя подери, Джим! — выдавил Боунз, пока Адам участливо стучал его по спине. Адам снова расплылся в ухмылке, отвечать на которую Джиму вовсе не хотелось, однако он ответил, потому что ни разу за восемь месяцев знакомства Боунз не улыбался так часто. Он, конечно, и сам говорил Боунзу, что тому пора бы себе кого-нибудь завести, и говорил не раз, но видит Бог, ожидал несколько иного.

— Похоже, тебя не просто так считают шлюхой, Джимми, — хмыкнул Адам и поднял бутылку с пивом, словно предлагая тост.

Джим не услышал ничего нового, Адам был не первым и не последним, кто обратился к нему подобным образом, и все же ему стало не по себе от того, что сейчас это произошло на глазах у Боунза. И тому явно не понравилось, когда ему напомнили, каков его друг, потому что улыбаться он перестал.

— Я за это пить не стану, Адам, — пробормотал Боунз, опуская бокал на стол.

— А я выпью, — легко возразил Джим.

Пока Адам не успел опустить свою бутылку, Джим пожал плечом, сглотнул вставший в горле ком и потянулся вперед чокнуться. Он осушил остатки «Рассвета». Глаза защипало так, что выступили слезы, горло сжало будто в тисках. От коктейля, конечно. Джим схватился за последнюю бутылку пива и снова качнул ее сначала в сторону Адама, а потом Боунза.

Последний поморщился и встал.

— Мне надо еще выпить, — пробормотал он и, поцеловав Адама в губы и отвесив Джиму шутливый подзатыльник, скрылся в извивавшейся под звуки современного ответа хип-хопу толпе.

— И мне захвати! — крикнул ему вслед Джим, сложа одну ладонь рупором, а второй махнув в его сторону пустой бутылкой. Боунз дал понять, что услышал просьбу, сделав в его сторону красноречивый жест, способный нарушить по крайней мере три межпланетарных перемирия. Джим хохотнул и привалился к спинке дивана. Адам последовал его примеру, кивая и улыбаясь проходящим мимо. Некоторых он обводил взглядом с головы до ног, другим подмигивал, и Джим, допив пиво, поморщился — у него в памяти встали другие ночи, когда он затаскивал Боунза в какое-нибудь похожее шумное и многолюдное место, где вел себя в точности так же. Только он предпочитал местных, а не кадетов. Слишком велик шанс нарваться потом на неприятности в Академии.

Джим молча наблюдал за танцполом, слишком устав, чтобы поддерживать беседу с Адамом. Не так уж много тем для дружелюбной болтовни можно придумать, если прошлые три недели с потенциальным собеседником практически не разговаривал. Джим перекатывал в руках опустевшую бутылку и пялился в толпу, пытаясь высмотреть Боунза. Темноволосая голова мелькнула среди танцующих и снова скрылась. У Джима почему-то снова заныло сердце.

Слева вдруг проскрипела кожа, и Джим обнаружил, что Адам, со своей ленивой ухмылочкой, теперь сидит рядом с ним, прижимаясь горячим бедром.

— Что ж, — протянул Адам, и Джим почувствовал, как по его бедру скользит вверх чужая ладонь, останавливаясь в паху и крепко стискивая. Адам склонился к нему, обдав запахом сладкого коктейля. Другая его рука поползла вниз по спине, остановившись у ремня джинсов.

Да вы, блядь, шутите.

Джим видел свое отражение в его потемневших глазах. Их небесную голубизну заволокли облака, как перед серьезной бурей.

— Что ж, — так же ровно ответил Джим и скинул руку Адама, однако тот, прищурившись, дернул его к себе другой, практически усадив к себе на колени. Джим скривился, заметив в толпе знакомого с курса транспортных технологий, который, нахмурившись, глядел в его сторону. Он, вместе с группой других кадетов (да уж, везет так везет), собирался уходить. Джим кивнул ему, пытаясь высвободиться, и улыбнулся, желая дать, что все в порядке, однако парень проигнорировал его, пройдя мимо.

— Пожалуй, мне стоит посмотреть, где там Боунс с нашей выпивкой, — натянуто произнес Джим и попытался встать.

— Или, — низким глубоким голосом начал Адам, снова хватая его за левое бедро и с неожиданной силой вдавливая в кресло. Джим резко глянул на него. — Ты можешь остаться и показать мне, такая ли ты на самом деле шлюха, — выдохнул Адам ему в ухо, до крови вцепляясь пальцами в ногу.

На тот случай, когда чужие руки касались его в неположенных местах, у Джима было два ответа. В детстве он мало что мог сделать, кроме как согласиться, потому что в противном случае оказывалось, что он снова «врезался в дверь» или «споткнулся на лестнице».

Джим был ужасно неловким ребенком.

Если владелец руки был симпатичным, после поощряющей улыбки она обычно перемещалась туда, куда хотел сам Джим. Если ему попадался незнакомец, который почему-то решал, что если Джим ему улыбается, это приглашение в него что-нибудь засунуть, уже Джим выбирал, что делать со своими руками: врезать в челюсть, солнечное сплетение, или, по настроению, туда, где больнее всего, то есть, в большинстве случаев, между ног.

Адам, к сожалению, был симпатичным, но при этом совсем не незнакомцем. В его случае ни тот, ни другой вариант не прокатывали. Однако это не значило, что Джим не мог с ним справиться. Да, свой первый Кобаяши Мару он провалил, но это-то точно не было безвыходной ситуацией.

Джим натянуто улыбнулся в противовес жадной ухмылке Адама. Интересно, неужели он в таких ситуациях выглядит так же? Джим понадеялся, что нет — от взгляда Адама на коже будто оставались сальные следы — и крепко сжал его руку поверх рукава. Джим в очень юном возрасте узнал, что так, не оставляя синяков, можно все же сделать очень больно.

— Вряд ли, — сухо ответил Джим. Адам убрал руку. Прищурился, и на мгновение в его глазах промелькнуло что-то, исказившее обычно такое жизнерадостное лицо, превратив его выражение в менее... радостное. Но прежняя маска вернулась на место так быстро, что Джиму пришлось помотать головой. Чертово барное освещение, только голова разболелась. Все вокруг казалось нереальным.

— Может, мне все-таки удастся тебя переубедить? — голос Адама сочился приглашением.

Джим возвел глаза к потолку. В последние пару недель Адам стал заметно дружелюбнее. Джим надеялся, это потому, что они начали сближаться. Он в самом деле старался включить его в их с Боунзом каждодневную жизнь. Хотя если бы не явное облегчение, читавшееся на лице Боунза, когда стало казаться, что они поладят, Джим бы даже не стал заморачиваться.

— Туалет в задней части бара. Отлично проведем время.

А уж на это он точно не рассчитывал.

Адам соскользнул вниз по спинке дивана, развалившись и слегка расставив колени, пугающе похоже на то, как обычно раскидывался на софе Боунза сам Джим после их совместных попоек в медицинском корпусе.

Раньше раскидывался.

— Я не думаю, что тебе стоит вести со мной подобные разговоры, — ответил Джим спокойно и размеренно. Наверное, Боунзу стоит взять Адаму кофе. Он глянул в сторону бара. Боунз все еще пытался привлечь внимание бармена. Джим повернулся к Адаму, изогнув бровь. — Мне кажется, — медленно продолжил он, кивая в сторону бара, — ты не должен так со мной обращаться. — Взгляд Адама стал жестким, довольная всезнающая ухмылка померкла. Джим оскалился: — Не то чтобы я не был польщен, но Боунзу может не понравиться, что...

— Что ты ко мне приставал?

Улыбка Джима на секунду потухла, но быстро вернулась, став еще более злой.

— По-моему, тебе на сегодня хватит, потому что у тебя явно проблемы с памятью. Я пьян, и все же прекрасно помню, что в штаны ко мне полез ты. — Джим ожег его взглядом, когда Адам снова придвинулся ближе.

— И кому, по-твоему, Леонард поверит? — выдохнул Адам ему в лицо. — Взгляд голубых глаз, оценивающе блуждавший по его телу, застекленел и потяжелел. — Своему любовнику? Или парню вроде тебя?

Джим прищурился.

Рука Адама вернулась на место. Он улыбался уверенно, почти хищно. Под пульсирующими голубыми и красными огнями танцпола его молодое симпатичное лицо вдруг искривилось, став старше, рассчетливей, в нем появилось что-то почти демоническое.

Но наваждение продлилось не дольше секунды. Огни сменились, и ленивая, равнодушная улыбка снова вернулась на свое место. Самодовольный ублюдок.

— Хочешь ему рассказать? Попробуй. — Пальцы Адама впились ему в бедро, и по коже Джима побежали мурашки. — Давай, разрушь то единственное хорошее, что появилось в его жизни спустя столько времени. Даже если он тебя простит несмотря на то, что ты... ну... — Адам оскалился, — тот, кто есть, он все равно будет смотреть на тебя и сомневаться, потому что ты лишил его возможности быть счастливым. А вместо этого мы могли бы просто повеселиться, — прошептал он Джиму на ухо. — Только не говори мне, что тебя ни разу не имели в задницу в местах вроде этого. — Адам вдавил большой палец ему в мышцы. — Я же видел, как ты на меня смотришь. Я знаю, чего хотят парни вроде тебя, Джимми.

Джим изогнул губы и склонился к нему, почти соприкоснувшись носом. Адам усмехнулся, раскрыл рот и приблизился к нему. Джим прошипел:

— Очень сложно дрочить, когда обе руки сломаны.

К счастью, рука с его бедра немедленно убралась. Адам уставился на него недовольным взглядом. Похоже, больше его задело то, что, оказывается, не все с радостью кидаются принимать его предложения.

Джим краем глаза заметил возле их столика движение, и Адам, видимо, тоже, потому что секунду спустя уже был на своем месте, радостно и тепло улыбаясь пришедшему с полным подносом Боунзу.

— Я что-то пропустил? — поинтересовался тот, принимаясь за свой привычный напиток: бурбон безо льда.

Джим проигнорировал направленный в его сторону наглый взгляд, взялся за пиво и чуть не уронил его, почувствовав, как ему в бедро упирается ступня в носке. Боже. Очень спокойно Джим опустил руку под стол и сжал нерв под ахилловым сухожилием.

Сжал сильно. И спрятал улыбку за глотком, когда Адам дернулся. Впрочем, тот удачно отболтался, сказав Боунзу, что ему свело ногу судорогой.

— Так где ты застрял? — поинтересовался Адам, сменив тему с раздражающей легкостью. Джиму бы Боунз подобный фокус с рук не спустил.

— Весь бар забит пьяными похотливыми приставучими детьми, и чуть ли не каждый пытался уговорить меня угостить его выпивкой, — проворчал Боунз.

— Ой, — хохотнул Адам, скользя взглядом по Джиму, — Джим, ты не говорил, что твои друзья тоже придут.

Джим натянуто улыбнулся, стараясь не замечать, как сжалось сердце, когда Боунз в ответ возвел глаза к потолку. Джим сделал большой глоток пива, так, что голова закружилась, тело охватило оцепенение, а боль в груди наконец утихла.

— Джим? — нахмурился Боунз, глядя, как он встает.

— Решил поздороваться? — поддел его Адам, закидывая руку Боунзу на плечо.

Тот не отодвинулся.

— Конечно, — Джим пожал плечами. В горле стоял ком. — Почему нет? — Он ухмыльнулся, хотя мышцы на лице заболели почти физически. Зато Боунз перестал хмуриться. — Не ждите меня.

— Джим в своем репертуаре, — хмыкнул Боунз, улыбаясь и легонько толкая Джима в плечо.

Джим фыркнул, но не ответил. Он повернулся, забрался в самую гущу толпы, где его уже не было видно, и направился к запасному выходу.

 

***

На урок управления транспортными системами лучше было бы не ходить.

Новости в Академии разносились моментально. К утру пожалуй даже в Айове знали, что Джейм Ти Кирк пытался соблазнить парня своего друга. Смысла объяснять, что все было наоборот, не было. Зачем? Если все так легко поверили, что он сломал руку, случайно споткнувшись, почему бы не поверить, что он полез в штаны к любовнику друга, стоило другу на секунду отойти. Оправдываться бесполезно. Только попусту тратить слова.

Но если еще хоть кто-нибудь толкнет его плечом...

Однако еще один выговор ему ни к чему. Он работал на износ, чтобы ему позволили пропустить начальный цикл этого предмета, и теперь успешно осваивал программу третьего курса. Джим по-прежнему собирался окончить академию за три года. Он бы только хотел, чтобы остальные — кадеты и преподаватели — не выглядели настолько удивленными. Как должное его успехи воспринял только Боунз. Тот просто сказал, что Джиму придется дать ему пару уроков, когда этот цикл начнется у него в следующем году. Но это было до Адама.

Джим, не торопясь вставать, хотя их класс уже отпустили, наблюдал за тем, как кадеты уходят, старательно не глядя в его сторону. Хм. Любопытно. Половина, казалось, испытывала отвращение, половина бросала плотоядные взгляды.

Большинство из них знало Адама. Третьекурсники на пути к выпуску тянулись друг к другу как звезды в созвездиях. Некоторых, бывших вчера в баре, Джим узнал. Фанаты Адама, всегда толкущиеся возле него в столовой. Как какая-нибудь тусовка в старшей школе. Боунз таких обычно терпеть не мог.

Когда зал наконец опустел, Джим поднялся со своего места и отправился к выходу, но на пути у него встала тень.

— Следующее занятие только через десять минут, — объяснил Джим. И нахмурился, поняв, что тень не пошевелилась.

— Значит, времени у нас хоть отбавляй. — Тень, оказавшаяся Адамом, вступила в полумрак лекционного зала. В форме с нашивками третьего курса на воротничке, чисто выбритый, с гладко зачесанными светлыми волосами, голубыми глазами и белыми зубами он просто воплощал собой образ идеального кадета. Хоть сейчас на плакат.

Джим фыркнул.

— Тогда оставлю тебя и твою правую руку наедине, — и резко остановился, когда Адам и не подумал посторониться.

— Знаешь, Леонард расстроился, когда ты вчера ушел, — Адам оперся левым плечом о дверь, совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы та автоматически не открылась. — Зря не остался. Глядишь, уговорили бы его на групповушку. — Адам ухмыльнулся во все зубы, а Джиму захотелось ему придушить. — Два по цене одного. А я, может быть, узнал бы наконец, чем его так зацепило.

Джим закатил глаза. Он не очень понимал, о чем говорит Адам, и, откровенно говоря, ему было наплевать.

— Прости, предпочитаю общение вдвоем, — отшутился он.

Адам подошел ближе и заглянул ему в глаза.

— А я слышал иное, — Адам неспешно оглядел его с головы до ног, одобрительно хмыкнув. — Мне рассказывали иное. — Адам склонил голову. — И рассказывали немало, деревенский мальчик.

Джим прищурился.

— Пожалуй, Леонарду стоит проверить тебе уши.

— С чего бы? Он сам мне и сказал.

У Джима внутри все похолодело. И все же он продолжил ухмыляться. Боунз бы так не поступил. Боунз всегда страшно злился, когда Джим со смехом повторял весь тот бред, который обычно о себе слышал.

Адам явно рассчитывал на другой ответ. При виде равнодушной ухмылки черты его хорошенького личика исказились. Он зарычал, схватил Джима за левую руку и вывернул ее, вдавливая его в стену.

Джим застонал. Прижатый щекой к стене, он почувствовал — да черт бы вас побрал — как что-то твердое и горячее трется о его задницу.

— Не понимаю, с чего ты решил поиграть в недотрогу, — прошипел сзади Адам, вжимаясь сильнее. Плечо Джима заныло. — Особенно после того, как неделями зависал и заигрывал с нами, как какой-нибудь влюбленный....

— Что? — неверяще выдавил Джим. Отлично, вот, значит, что получаешь, пытаясь быть милым. — Ты хренов иди... а, ладно.

Джим подсунул под себя руку, между стеной и собой, оттолкнулся, вывернулся, почувствовав, как хрустнуло плечо, и врезал коленом в выпуклость в штанах Адама, которой тот так старательно об него терся.

И с нехорошим удовлетворением пронаблюдал, как тот отшатывается и со слезами на глазах хватается за промежность.

Трюк был так себе, на своих занятиях по самообороне он бы такое показывать не стал, но сейчас — почему нет, если работает?

— У тебя, — фыркнул Джим, — явно проблемы, и я посоветовал бы тебе решить их до того, как об всем узнает Боунз.

Адам выпрямился — с трудом, не без удовлетворения заметил Джим, — и вытер верхнюю губу рукавом.

— Узнает что? — сдавленно, но с самодовольством спросил он, обведя вокруг них рукой. — Ты ничего не докажешь. Твое слово против моего. — Адам хихикнул — смеяться ему явно было слишком больно. — Половина кампуса ждет, когда ты на меня напрыгнешь.  
.  
Джим пожал плечами и хмыкнул.

— Всего лишь половина.

— И какой половине, по-твоему, поверит Леонард?

Джим, стиснув зубы, уставился на дверь.

— О том, что ты шлюха, так просто не забывают, — с издевкой заметил Адам. — Ох, ты бы знал, что мне рассказывал Леонард...

Джим отчетливо щелкнул зубами. Он оглянулся назад, и Адам напрягся, поднимая кулаки.

Однако ненависть на лице Джима снова сменила ухмылка.

— Я бы посоветовал приложить лед, — протянул он и кивнул в сторону паха Адама, за который тот все еще опасливо держался. — Хотя, как знать, может теперь, когда он опухнет, ты наконец догонишь в размерах всех остальных. — И вышел. Если Адам что-то и ответил, его слова заглушила закрывшаяся дверь.

Джим прислонился к стене и медленно выдохнул. Поправил одной рукой форму. Левое плечо пронизывала пульсирующая боль. Черт.

— Господи, Кирк, так приперло, что не смог дотерпеть до конца занятий? — громко заметил один из проходящих мимо кадетов. Другой что-то пробормотал в ответ, и в сторону Джима прилетела пара полных отвращения взглядов.

Джим, не обращая внимания на тупую боль в груди, стиснул зубы. Еще один глубокий вдох, и на лицо вернулась ленивая и беззаботная ухмылка. Поддерживая правой рукой пострадавшее левое плечо, он оттолкнулся от стены и направился в противоположную сторону.

Только после третьей пары Джим понял, что плечо не проходит. Теперь он даже не мог им пожать. Боль отвлекала и не давала сосредоточиться на равнодушной маске, которую Джим старательно носил весь день.

Джим стоял перед больницей академии, на ступеньках перед главным входом, пытаясь вспомнить, есть ли сегодня у Боунза занятия или же он отрабатывает смену в лазарете. Он легонько потер большим пальцем место, где плечо переходит в ключицу. Если бы там перестало жечь огнем хоть на минуту, может, он и вспомнил бы.

Наконец Джим решил, что больное плечо не стоит перспективы нарваться на Боунза, ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость и все испортить. Джим повернулся.

— Ай, ай, ай! Не туда идешь, Джимми, мальчик мой! — Вокруг его шеи обвилась чужая рука, дернула назад. Джим напрягся, но уловив знакомый блеск каре-зеленых глаз, раскрыл сжавшийся кулак и пошатнулся.

— Тебе повезло, что я не пошел напрямик, — выдавил Джим, прежде чего его отпустили. — Ты что тут делаешь? — и сам же внутренне недовольно скривился.

Боунз в ответ на вопрос поднял бровь.

— Что я тут делаю? — Он фыркнул и взял Джима за правое плечо. — Пошли, парень, больница в той стороне.

Джим застопорился.

— Что? Погоди...

— У тебя же плечо болит, верно? — сказал он, не поворачиваясь и потому не видя, как сузились глаза Джима.

— Ты откуда знаешь? — требовательно поинтересовался Джим. Он попытался было освободиться, но Боунз крепко держал его обеими руками за свободную руку, явно намереваясь привести так Джима в больницу как на поводке, если только тот не решит с этой рукой попрощаться.

— Адам мне все рассказал, — Боунс дернул его сильнее, когда Джим встал как вкопанный. Он оглянулся назад и посмотрел на него, чуть нахмурившись.

— Адам? — во рту у Джима появился странный привкус.

Боунз снова возвел очи горе.

— Знаешь, когда в следующий раз решите разобраться в тренажерке, потягайте лучше железо, ладно?

Ошарашенный — хотя тут могла быть виновата и боль, которая теперь с плеча переместилась на шею — Джим позволил отвести себя в приемник. Боунз впустил его в смотровую. Джим уставился ему в затылок.

— Боунз, вообще-то я...

— Нашелся?

Джим чуть не зарычал, увидев показавшегося из-за ширмы Адама. Тот ухмыльнулся и в очередной раз обвел его жадным взглядом.

— Еще ходишь? — протянул Джим, следуя за Боунзом к пустой койке, к сожалению, оказавшейся по соседству с Адамом. Адам прищурился, но его лицо моментально разгладилось, стоило Боунзу толкнуть его в сторону биокровати.

— Как бы тебе не хотелось обратного, — парировал он, запрыгивая на кровать. Он улыбнулся Боунзу, коснулся его спины, когда тот проходил мимо, и Джиму нестерпимо захотелось ему врезать.

Боунз недовольно заворчал, водя перед Адамом трикодером.

— Тебе повезло, что все ограничилось растяжением. — Боунз успокаивающе шикнул, прижимая к его шее гипоспрей. — Джим ведет продвинутый курс самозащиты.

Адам скорчил недовольную рожицу, потер шею и, сощурившись, повернулся к Джиму.

— Твой мальчик предпочитает жесткую игру, — отшутился Адам. Он постучал кулаком по правому бедру. В показавшейся улыбке мелькнули острые зубы. — В следующий раз буду осторожнее.

Джим сидел на кушетке, старательно пялясь на стену и яркую голограмму, изображавшую андорианского мужчину в разрезе. Фу, гадость какая. Из-за ширмы, отделявшей его от Боунза и Адама, слышалось бормотание, тихий смех, порой мелькали тени, то сливаясь в одну, то снова разделяясь. Джим упрямо смотрел перед собой. Ему хотелось что-нибудь сказать, ворваться туда и объяснить...

Объяснить что?

Усмехнувшись, Джим снова потер большим пальцем плечо. Его слова ничего не стоят. Никогда не стоили. Неважно, десять ему или двадцать три.

— Так, твоя очередь, — заявил Боунз. И метнулся к выходу, раскидывая руки в стороны. — Эй, ты куда собрался?

Джим бросил на него недовольный взгляд, но остался. Желания спорить у него не было. Особенно с Боунзом. Особенно перед Адамом. Он пожал плечами (во всяком случае, попытался) и запрыгнул обратно на постель. Глянул вправо, но так никого не было.

— Послал его просканировать потянутую мышцу в промежности, хочу убедиться, что там нет ничего серьезного, — проговорил Боунз, снимая с Джима форменную рубашку. Увидел плечо и нахмурился. Что-то сердито проворчал сквозь зубы.

— Черт побери. И ты собирался улизнуть? — Вид у него был сердитый, но руки, двигающиеся по воспаленному суставу, действовали почти нежно.

— Оно же не вывихнуто, — пробормотал Джим, настороженно глядя на прикрепленный к поясу Боунза гипошприц. — Я знаю, что такое вывихнутое плечо.

— Да? — рассеянно ответил Боунз, водя трикодером вокруг воспаленного плеча. — Частенько с тобой это случалось?

Глаза Джима затуманились.

— Постоянно.

— Что? — Непонимающе посмотрел на него Боунз.

— Ничего. — Джим попробовал покрутить плечом и зашипел. Боунз, разумеется, недовольно нахмурился.

— Я сказал, оно не вывихнуто, Джим, но если ты продолжишь в том же духе, то будет.

Нет, отстраненно подумал Джим. Только не левое. Правое, да, правое вылетает на раз. Он обнажил зубы в ухмылке.

— Можно мне повязку?

Боунз фыркнул.

— Отек я и так сниму. Повязка не понадобится.

— Да, но если я буду выглядеть больным и несчастным... Черт, Боунз! — Джим подпрыгнул. Гипошприц он даже не заметил.

Боунз широко улыбнулся, явно не чувствуя за собой никакой вины, и ловким движением скинул использованную иглу в корзину. Осторожно нажал на плечо и хмыкнул.

— Отек должен спасть через пару минут.

Джим, стеная, натянул форму.

— В следующий раз будь с Адамом осторожнее,— посоветовал Боунз. — Это тебе не драка в баре.

Джим сдержал смешок. Почему-то замечание Боунза его задело. Он уставился на свои пуговицы.

— Боунз? — произнес Джим пару секунд спустя.

— Хмм? — отозвался тот, разбирая свою медицинскую сумку. Предельно аккуратен и нетерпим к беспорядку, как и всегда. Его Боунз в своем репертуаре, настоящий доктор.

Джим замер в наполовину застегнутой рубашке.

«Его»?

— Джим?

— Эээ... ничего, просто... — Джим осторожно пожал плечами. Плечо, к счастью, теперь двигалось куда свободнее. — Ты с Адамом уже несколько недель, да?

К удивлению Джима, уши Боунза порозовели. Он кашлянул и с внезапным интересом уставился на свой трикодер.

— Ага, вроде того. — Боунз выдавил улыбку. — Наверное, для тебя это было сюрпризом. Ты столько времени потратил, пытаясь найти мне девушку.

Джим рассмеялся, впрочем, без особой радости.

— Друг, если бы я знал, что дело в неправильном наборе хромосом, я позвал бы тебя са... — Джим замолк.

— Ага, что ж, к счастью для тебя я встретил Адама. Так что девочки остаются тебе. — Боунс почему-то выглядел в конец вымотанным, такой вид у него обычно бывал после разговоров с его маленькой дочкой (когда его бывшая вообще разрешала им разговаривать). Наверное, теперь рядом с ним во время таких разговоров сидит Адам? Джим раньше устраивался где-нибудь неподалеку, не вслушиваясь в разговор, но готовый тут же нацедить бурбону, когда Боунз заканчивал.

— Да уж... повезло... — неловко закончил Джим. Он свесил ноги с кушетки. — Эй, Боунз... он же хороший парень, правда? То есть, вы двое... В смысле... — Джим застонал. По шее побежала вверх волна румянца, скрытая воротничком.

— Ой-ей, что это ты? — Боунз закинул руку ему на плечо, стараясь не давить на травмированный сустав. — Я тронут. Может, мне сначала надо было получить твое благословение?

Или не знакомиться с ним вообще, печально подумал Джим. И нахмурился. К чему это было? Джим толкнул его плечом.

— Мог найти кого получше, — фыркнул Джим. — Не думал, что он в твоем вкусе, Боунз.

Боунз почему-то погрустнел и вздохнул:

— Я тоже.

Джим свел брови.

— Что? — Он поднял глаза на Боунза.

Тот долго смотрел на него, не отводя взгляда. Он сглотнул, на лице мелькнуло странное выражение, и убрал руку. Откашлялся.

— Мы сегодня пойдем в одно место, — Боунс хмыкнул, в последний раз просканировав плечо. — «Голубая Кошка» или что-то типа того.

Джим скорчил рожицу.

— Это то самое, где играют твою любимую старомодную музыку, больше похожую на кваканье? Ты выбирал, да?

Боунз хотел в шутку отвесить ему подзатыльник, но Джим увернулся.

— Это называется «джаз», и да, выбирал я. Мы встречаемся в семь.

— Не знаю... — Джим с удивлением понял, что почему-то не отказался сразу.

Судя по взлетевшей вверх брови, удивился и Боунз. Джим спрыгнул с кушетки, сделал пару шагов в сторону выхода. Улыбнулся Боунзу.

— Может, зайду к вам попозже, ладно?

— Совсем без меня не можешь, а?

Адам сзади закинул ему руку на плечо, и если бы не Боунз, Джим бы сломал эту руку на месте.

Высунувшись из-за ширмы, он заявил Боунзу:

— Все в порядке. Я весь твой, счастливчик.

Джим скосил голову. Оскалился.

— Как отек? Уже спал? — и с трудом сдержал смех, когда Адам поджал губы. И скривился, потому что следом тот стиснул пальцы на его больном плече.

— Осторожней с плечом, — несколько резко вмешался Боунз. — Я только что вколол ему 50 миллиграмм кордатазина в дельтовидную мышцу.

Адам стиснул его плечо еще раз, впиваясь пальцами так, что у Джима потемнело в глазах, и наконец отпустил. Лицо у него при этом было самое что ни на есть невинное.

— Прости.

— Ага, — пробормотал Джим и разжал кулак, пока не сделал какую-нибудь глупость. Не обращая внимания на Адама, кивнул Боунзу.

— Значит, до встречи? — спросил тот. Теперь Адам повесился на него.

Джим вымученно улыбнулся и молча ушел, рассеянно потирая левое плечо, в котором снова разгоралась пульсирующая боль.

***

Исключительно в духе Боунза, решил Джим, потягивая пиво. Музыка представляла собой глубокие переливы неизвестных ему скопированных старых инструментов, по комнате гулял запущенный для большего эффекта искусственный некарценогенный дым, но выпивка была дешевой, а вид Боунза радовал душу — тот, прикрывая глаза, мурлыкал про себя вместе с особо понравившимся рифом, словно смакуя нереплицированное вино или наслаждаясь еще какой-нибудь винтажной штуковиной из двадцать второго века. В этом смысле Боунз был забавным: для достаточно молодого человека он вел себя порой как поживший старик.

Наверное, после брака и развода с людьми такое случается, решил Джим после очередного глотка.

Бутылки с пивом явно не хватало, чтобы закрыться от взгляда Адама. Теперь, когда Боунз отошел из-за стола, он беззастенчиво пялился на Джима. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы догадаться, о чем Адам думал, глядя на длинную шею Джима, на то, как движется его глотка, когда он пьет. Джиму стоило бы самому отправиться за выпивкой, но ему ужасно не хотелось оставлять своего друга с этим ублюдком наедине.

Джим демонстративно развернулся к нему спиной, обратив свое внимание к сидевшей за соседним столиком девушке. Не совсем в его вкусе, но его игру она поддержала, хотя оба понимали, что дальше бара их флирт не зайдет.

Вернулся с напитками Боунз, и Джим слышал краем уха, как они с Адамом переговариваются, шутят, почти — с болью подумал он — как раньше проводили время они.

Слово «раньше» отдалось во рту такой горечью, что Джим прикончил остатки пива в один глоток.

Разговор за его спиной казался таким спокойным, таким обыденным, что Джим невольно оглянулся проверить, не перепутал ли он столики. И коротко улыбнулся Боунзу в ответ на вопросительно задранную бровь и немое «Что?». Но тут Адам склонился к нему и прошептал что-то на ухо, в ответ на что Боунс фыркнул и закатил глаза. Джим слабо улыбнулся, и, несмотря на перехвативший глотку спазм, снова повернулся к девушке — Мери? Мари?

По полу звучно проскрежетало кресло, и горячее дыхание Адама обожгло ему щеку.

— Веселимся? — подмигнул Адам Мери/Мари, та в ответ хихикнула. — Не возражаешь, если мы позаимствуем нашего друга? — Адам закинул руку ему на плечо. Вторая рука, невидимая под столом, проехалась по заднице. Джим стиснул зубы, вцепившись в бутылку. Как же просто было бы сейчас заехать ей кое-кому в лицо. Джим улыбнулся, вернее, скривился, и обернулся к парочке.

— Заскучал? — пошутил Боунз, опрокидывая стопку. Он не обратил внимания на то, что Адам по-прежнему держит руку на плече Джима, но, по крайней мере, теперь, когда они повернулись обратно, вторая рука убралась с его задницы на стол.

— Похоже, народ здесь слишком трезвый, — блеснул остроумием Адам и стиснул Джиму плечо (естественно, больное), после чего наконец отодвинулся.

Боунз слегка нахмурился, глядя на Джима, и тот, поборов желание заерзать под его взглядом, просто потянулся за новой бутылкой пива. Боунз знал, кем он был раньше, знал, что говорят о нем люди. Джим мысленно пожал плечами и поднял бутылку в сторону друга, шутливо салютуя.

Боунз открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но тут запищал его коммуникатор.

— Просто отлично, — процедил он, включая экстренное сообщение из медцентра. Раздражение с его лица быстро ушло, он сжал губы, коротко кивнул и пообещал приехать через десять минут.

— Два шаттла столкнулись в воздухе, — отрывисто бросил он и помотал головой, когда они оба поднялись. — Не надо. Оставайтесь. Они вызывают всех свободных медиков — сортировать раненых, вы двое ничем не поможете. — Боунз с сожалением обвел стол с выпивкой.

Адам притянул его к себе в откровенный поцелуй, прошептал: «Я буду ждать». Джим отвернулся. Кивнул уходящему Боунзу, провожая взглядом его фигуру, целеустремленно двигающуюся среди толпы.

Вокруг его бедра обвилась рука. Джим дернулся.

— Похоже, мы остались вдвоем, деревенский мальчик.

Джим изогнул губы в ухмылке.

— Нет. Ты остался один. — Он прикончил пиво и снова шутливо ему отсалютовал. — Скажу бармену, чтобы оставил счет тебе. Спасибо. — Теперь ему не было смысла оставаться.

Джим направился к выходу, прокладывая себе дорогу среди толпы и не видя, как исказилось ненавистью лицо Адама.

Пусть дым и был ненастоящий, Джим все равно с облегчением вдохнул свежий воздух. Остановился у входа в бар, перевел дыхание, потер лицо ладонями и яростно помотал головой. Все нормально. Боунз ушел заниматься своими докторскими делами. Может, Джиму пора найти бар себе по душе. Как раньше. Раньше Джим спокойно напивался в одиночку. Подумаешь. Делов-то.

Джим засунул руки в карман джинсов, удивляясь про себя тому, насколько непривычно ему в гражданском после кадетской формы. Ха. Кто бы мог подумать.

Бар в конце проулка было слышно даже отсюда. Он зазывал к себе обещаниями легкого секса на один раз и людей, которым плевать, кто такой Джим Кирк. Черт, да они там пожалуй будут только рады.

Пожав плечами, Джим медленно пошел по улице, поглядывая на маячок вывески и пару кадетов в красной форме, тусовавшихся у входа. Идиоты, можно подумать, от этого им быстрее обломится.

Позади послышались шаги.

Джим не стал останавливаться, но замедлил ход, сделав вид, будто решил проверить время. Он сжал кулаки, спрятав большие пальцы внутрь, как как часто советовал на уроках самообороны, готовый ударить в любой момент — кто бы за ним ни шел, парень выбрал неудачную кандидатуру для ограбления — и сделал резкий бросок в сторону приближающейся тени.

Тень отшатнулась, словно знала, что ее ждет, и прежде чем Джим успел подумать о том, что будет дальше, появилась у него за спиной, вцепилась в левую руку и жестоко дернула назад.

Черт, как же больно. Джим зарычал, вывернулся, собираясь ударить правой ногой, но его ловко блокировали стандартным приемом Звездного флота: кулак под колено и удар в затылок, от которого его голова улетела вперед с такой силой, что из глаз полились слезы.

Джим слепо ухватился за что смог — то ли свитер, то ли куртку, плевать, он просто вцепился изо всех сил в точку опоры, уперся коленом в крепкую грудь, собираясь оттолкнуть нападавшего, и тут же получил классический, как по учебнику, удар в бедро, отозвавшийся в позвоночнике. Блядь!

Джима, оглушенного гулом собственной крови в ушах, толкнули в стену одного из зданий так, что он ударился о нее затылком. В глазах замелькали мушки, и он не увидел, кто прижимается к нему следом, сминая губы в поцелуе.

Джим зашипел — чужак сильно, до крови, укусил его за нижнюю губу, засунул в рот язык, настойчиво, требовательно, отдавая на вкус горечью виски и заглушая протесты, когда в бедро Джима толкнулось что-то твердое и горячее.

Кто-то в конце проулка крикнул: «Блядь, Кирк, снимите номер!», и послышался звук удаляющихся шагов. Нападавший тихонько рассмеялся, и с удвоенной силой начал втираться в него стояком, вдавливая Джима в кирпичную стену и держа ладони у него на шее. Вот теперь левое плечо наверняка было вывихнуто.

Джим отвел кулак и ударил в первое, до чего смог дотянуться — в ухо. Его обидчик застонал, отшатнулся назад, дав возможность наконец рассмотреть свое лицо, но не высвободиться.

— Ты! — зарычал Джим на Адама, и тот, вцепившись в его плечи (левое взвыло в агонии), снова толкнул его в стену, раз, два. На третий раз Джим почувствовал во рту привкус крови — он прикусил язык — и всерьез забеспокоился о позвоночнике, потому что начали дрожать руки и ноги.

 

— Пора заканчивать строить из себя недотрогу, — прошипел Адам, возясь с его джинсами.

Поверх его лица Джим вдруг на мгновение увидел другое, принадлежавшее человеку куда старше, за его голосом услышал знакомый рев:

«хватит дразниться...»

«Разве я не говорил тебе перестать огрызаться?»

— … увижу, почему он так на тебя запал. Распробую задницу, которую так хочет попробовать он...

«Думаешь, ей не плевать? Она любит свои звезды больше нас! Заткнись, я сказал, или я сам тебя заткну!»

Возня чужих пальцев, чье-то тяжелое дыхание, тело, вдавливающее его в стену. Укус в шею, и Джим учуял запах собственной крови. Ребра хрустнули.

— … знал, что ты хочешь. Все знают. Смазливая наглая шлю...

«Я же сказал тебе ей не звонить! Кто поверит такому уроду как ты? Тебя не выносит собственная мать!»

— … тебе понравится... все будет, как ты хотел... как мы оба хотели...

«Ты только больше нарываешься! Быстро выходи! Сейчас же, я сказал!»

Джим распахнул глаза, и всплывшее в памяти лицо расплылось, оставив только Адама — сосредоточенного запыхавшегося Адама, втиравшегося в его бедро и одновременно пытавшегося стащить с него штаны.

Зашипев, Джим дернул головой назад, с такой силой ударив Адама по носу, что чуть сам не отключился.

— Сукин сы... — Схватившись за нос, Адам рухнул на землю. Так и не снятые до конца джинсы повисли на бедрах.

— Первое, — выдавил Джим. — Ты уйдешь из Академии. По собственному желанию, или я...

— Или ты что? — просверлил его взглядом Адам, держась за окровавленное лицо. — Расскажешь, как мы славно покувыркались в задрипанном тупике? Как Джеймс Кирк лезет в штаны к любовнику своего друга?... — Адам гнусаво засмеялся. Шатаясь, встал, вытер под носом. Со стекающей по подбородку кровью вид у него был жалкий.

— Именно это я всем расскажу, — прохрипел Адам. — Что мы отлично поладили и потрахались, потому кое у кого свербит так, что он готов дать каждому. — Он слизнул кровь с губы и сплюнул. — Думаешь, раньше было плохо, когда половина кампуса держала тебя за... — Адам закашлялся и оскалился. — Погоди до завтра. Завтра вся академия будет считать тебя дешевой шл...

Джим размахнулся. Адам, так и не закончив, повалился на землю.

— Можно подумать, мне не насрать, — выплюнул Джим скорчившейся на асфальте фигуре. Он, пошатываясь и держась правой рукой за левое плечо, пошел назад, в сторону «Голубой Кошки». В конце улице, все еще в тени почти впритык стоящих стен, он сплюнул кровь и трясущимися руками попытался заправить рубашку в джинсы. Черт, пуговицу потерял.

Звук шагов.

Джим закрыл глаза, скривившись от отвращения.

— Адам, ты...

— Адам?

От этого хрипловатого голоса у Джима внутри все похолодело. Джим поднял глаза на стоящего в трех шагах от переулка человека.

Боунз, раскрыв рот, смотрел на него, особенно на почти спадающие с его бедер джинсы. Джим отвел глаза.

— Эй, — прохрипел Адам. Встав позади Джима, он театрально поправил на себе одежду. — Леонард... мы все объясним...

Боунз по-прежнему не сводил глаз с Джима. Откашлялся, но так ничего и не сказал.

Джим и не собирался его слушать. Просто не мог. И в глаза ему смотреть не хотел, зная наверняка, что будет в них написано. Джим, задрав нос и глядя Боунзу куда-то в район уха, прошествовал мимо, оттолкнув потянувшуюся было в его сторону руку. На сегодня с него достаточно. Если Боунз хочет устроить ему трепку, пусть подождет до завтра.

Джим услышал свое имя, но не отозвался. Как только он скрылся за углом, то тут же забыл о тяжело пульсирующей в голове боли, о горечи во рту, о том, что в горле стоял такой ком, что он едва мог дышать. Джим сделал то, что всегда ему помогало.

Он сбежал не оглядываясь.


	2. Chapter 2

Проблема с представлениями о том, как должна выглядеть жизнь идеального кадета в том, что если пытаться им соответствовать, постепенно привыкаешь к роскоши вроде собственной постели, мягкого дивана или горячей чашки кофе.

Скамейка, на которой Джим проснулся, была жесткой, мокрой от утреннего тумана и грязной от забвения, потому что в нынешние дни никто не ходил в маленькие парки у обрыва, предпочитая яркие современные, расположившиеся у пристани. Когда ему было пятнадцать, устроиться на такой скамейке на всю ночь считалось за счастье. Сейчас, когда он проснулся на ней от лучей утреннего солнца, неохотно пробивавшегося сквозь серое небо, его только затошнило.

Впрочем, судя по запаху и пятну под скамейкой, тошнить его начало давно.

Джим поймал себя на том, что проверяет время на часах (коммуникатор он где-то потерял и это было замечательно само по себе), чтобы убедиться, что успевает на ксенологию, и расхохотался. Вернее, попытался. Приступ болезненного веселья быстро закончился: грудь заложило, в голове словно забили колокола, и Джима снова вывернуло. Он едва успел спасти ботинки. Кто бы мог подумать, что хренов Джеймс Ти Кирк будет переживать о пропущенных уроках?

Но время все-таки посмотрел, чуть успокоившись, когда увидел, что еще достаточно рано и кампус будет спать, когда он вернется, значит, времени привести себя в порядок до занятий хватит.

Джим сгорбился на скамейке. Держась за левое плечо, тупо уставился на мост над Золотыми Воротами, спрятавшийся в предрассветном тумане. Потом пошатываясь, поднялся, и пошел к одиноко стоявшему дереву, в чьей тени пряталась скамейка.

Он давно этого не делал, но все же думал, что сможет вправить плечо самостоятельно. И чем скорее, тем лучше. Чем дольше откладываешь, тем больнее тебе потом. Боль лучше вытерпеть сразу. Джим давно это выучил. Лучше принять все сразу, чем прятаться в каком-нибудь углу, боясь вздохнуть, потому что потом пинки будут сильнее, крики громче...

Тошнотворно громкий щелчок, хруст костей и сухожилий, принявших исходную форму, отвлек его от воспоминаний. Возвращение сустава на место сопровождалось такой адской болью, что руку и шею словно опалило огнем.

Джима вырвало во второй раз.

Проблевавшись, он привалился к стареющему дереву, прислонившись горячим лбом к холодной влажной шершавой коре. Джим дышал часто и поверхностно, в один момент дыхание перехватило, и он слабо стукнул по стволу кулаком.

Джим не хотел возвращаться.

Он скривился от выползшей на поверхность сознания мысли.

— Идиот! — заревел он, и слово вернулось к нему сквозь пустой парк эхом, будто в подтверждение. — Хренов дур... — Джим закрыл глаза и приник щекой к дереву, не понимая, откуда столько шума, почему вдруг ему совсем не хочется больше быть тем Джимом Кирком, которым его все считают. Нет, не все, Боунз...  
....

Что ж, теперь, пожалуй, действительно все.  
Из его глотки вырвался не то смех, не то кашель, не то стон, и Джим вдруг понял, что не может остановиться. Он хохотал как сумасшедший, черт, ему нужно было отдышаться, встать, вернуться в Академию, закончить ее за три года и потеряться среди звезд. Три года. Нет, уже меньше, и закончит он ее лучше всех, найдет свой звездолет и потеряется в темноте космоса совсем как его папочка. Это будет просто. Никто не станет его искать. Только Сэм стал бы, но он и сам давно растворился в звездах, не желая, чтобы его нашли, хотя Джим когда-то так отчаянно хотел, чтобы он остался. Пусть бы Франк сосредоточивал свое внимание только на нем, Джим хотел, чтобы Сэм остался потому что просто хотел остаться с ним, Джимом, но нет, Сэм ушел, и больше Джима никто никогда не слушал.

Джим поморщился и уставился на свои ботинки. Сплюнул, подождал, пока мир перестанет вращаться, и выпрямился, насколько позволяла сдавливающая грудную клетку боль.

Хватит себя жалеть.

Забираясь тогда в шатлл, Джим знал, что путешествие будет одиноким... нет, не одиноким, просто он проживет его один.

В сердце застряла тупая боль. Прошедшие месяцы были... хороши, Боунз, со своими стариковскими замашками и ворчанием был хорош, отличная была сказка, только она закончилась.

Пора просыпаться.

Джим быстро поморгал, глядя на дерево. Застонал, прислонившись к стволу здоровым плечом. Перевел дыхание, и чернота по краям поля зрения немного уменьшилась. Неприятный клейкий привкус во рту, прочем, некуда не делся, как и горечь в горле. Может, они останутся навсегда. Неважно.

— Полный вперед, Кирк, — прошептал Джим. Он уставился на пустынную дорогу и задрал подбородок.

Джим споткнулся раз, два, обхватил себя правой рукой, пытаясь унять словно пылающую в огне голову. Земля под ногами шаталась, его самого мотало из стороны в сторону, но все это не имело значения. Джим, глядя ровно перед собой, стиснул зубы и заставил себя сделать следующий шаг.

Дорога заняла слишком много времени, однако он все же успел вернуться достаточно рано, так что охрана на воротах только сонно проворчала, когда Джим дрожащей рукой засовывал удостоверение в считывающее устройство.

Пару раз Джим останавливался, когда у него начинало плыть перед глазами, а боль в голове порой долбила с такой силой, что он боялся, как бы у него не вывалились глаза.

С третьей попытки (он почему-то не смог сразу вспомнить код) Джим ввалился в комнату, чуть не навернувшись через кровать соседа. Кларксон, который, скорее всего, сам только добрался до койки, махнул рукой в его сторону, пробормотал что-то про драки в барах и двойные кремниевые пластины и зарылся глубже в одеяла. Джим поморщился, нервно сглотнув, и направился к кровати. Обычно его сосед проводил ночи в лаборатории, и Джим надеялся успеть принять душ, воспользоваться дермальным регенератором, который он «взял взаймы», но так и не вернул, и немного отдохнуть, чтобы не идти на занятия с больной и кружащейся головой.

Похоже, последние два пункта были недоступны, а кровать (все-таки он ужасно избаловался) выглядела чертовски привлекательной. Джим рухнул на койку, застонав, когда ребра и плечо соприкоснулись с матрасом. Сил не хватило даже на то, чтобы разуться. Джим только схватил одеяло, накрылся им с головой и судорожно выдохнул внутри своего кокона.

— Остался бы у нее, Кирк, — пробормотал Кларксон, переворачиваясь. Заскрипели пружины.

Джим застонал в ответ. Он уткнулся лицом в подушку и попытался избавиться от острой пульсирующей боли в затылке.

Сон пришел в виде отрывочных видений, в один момент Джим очнулся, потому что Кларксон пнул его кровать, намекая, что пора вставать. Джим попытался ответить и не смог. Он чувствовал себя так, будто голова его набита ватой, а язык распух и прилип ко рту. Кларксон решил, что его игнорируют, и ушел. Джим отвлеченно подумал, что надо позвать его обратно, но веки словно закрылись сами собой, и темнота, которая сторожила его всю ночь, наконец растянулась над ним подобно ночному небу, накрывая с головой.

Уплывая в темноту, Джим понял, что в какой-то степени даже рад. А потом всего мысли просто исчезли.

Лицо болело. Нет, стоп... уже нет.

Он помнил лицо медсестры, когда у него впервые спросили о синяках на груди в форме кулаков. Помнил привкус крови во рту,когда его послали обратно домой. Помнил, как жгло глаза, когда уходил брат. Он махал ему вслед, забрался на самый верх яблони, чтобы Сэм его видел, и махал.

Но Сэм так и не обернулся.

За пределами обступившей его тьмы били раскаты грома.

— ...здесь? Джим? Джим!

Она сказала ему, что он слишком похож на своего отца. Он сказал, что его руку держали над плиткой.

Она его ударила. А потом улетела в космос на три месяца. Ему они показались вечностью.

Раскаты грома заменил механический писк. Темнота зашевелилась, окружавший кокон, который он смутно ощущал, поднялся и исчез.

— Господи...

Его подняли и погладили по щеке. Он уронил голову, но ее тут же подхватила рука. Его кто-то прижимал к себе, и сейчас Джим слишком слаб, слишком не здесь, чтобы сопротивляться.

— Очнись! Открой глаза!

На горло опустилась ладонь. Джим ждал, что сейчас она сомкнется, но ничего не произошло. Вместо этого он почувствовал, как движется, хотя не собирался, как сгибаются ноги, вытягиваются руки. Джим зашипел, дернулся, и его левую руку тут же бережно положили на живот. Он почувствовал запах лекарств, мыла и крови.

— Джим, проснись. Джим, мне нужно, чтобы ты... черт, ну давай же...

Его шлепнули по щеке, возвращая к реальности, и послышался другой голос, другая рука, жестче той, что держала его голову. Джим съежился. Кружащие по голове пальцы задели какую-то точку и в затылке будто вспыхнул огонь.

Больно...

— Шшш... прости. Все хорошо. Я только... пожалуйста... мне нужно, чтобы ты открыл глаза. Ради меня, Джим.

Джим забормотал, уронил голову на что-то теплое, крепкое. Чья-то рука взяла его за подбородок. Зажужжал трикодер.

— Дьявол. — Гудок. — Это Доктор Маккой. Срочно скорую в ...

Голова кружится. Тяжелеет. Кажется, вот-вот свалится с плеч. Джим почувствовал приступ тошноты, перекатился...

— Нет, нет. Ничего не выйдет. Наверное, тебя вырвало раньше. Счастье, что ты не захлебнулся... Черт, да где же они?

Джим промямлил что-то, пытаясь объяснить, но сам не понял, что вышло.

— Франк? Кто такой Франк?

Нетнетнетенет....

К его лицу прикоснулись ладони, его кто-то звал, снова и снова. В хрипловатом голосе слышалась мольба, крепкое и теплое, к которому он прижимался, била дрожь. Джим замер, хотя его конечности все еще тряслись, взмокшая рубашка липла к телу.

— Что? — прохрипел Джим. Дернулся, пытаясь открыть глаза, и зашипел, когда их зажгло, будто под веки ему насыпали песок.

Раздавшаяся сверху команда взрезала воздух будто хлыстом.

— Компьютер, свет на пятьдесят процентов.

Джим вздрогнул перед нависающей над ним тенью. Ему вдруг очень, очень захотелось, чтобы его выслушали.

— Я … я не виноват, — выдохнул он, слабо махнув рукой в сторону тени. Кружится, все вокруг кружится, не понятно, слышат ли его вообще.

Ему показалось, что его макушки коснулся подбородок, на секунду, после чего раздался тяжелый вздох.

— Я знаю. — Чужие пальцы бережно перебирали его волосы. — Только не засыпай, Джим. Пожалуйста.

— Я никогда... с Адамом...

— Шшшш... — его виска, словно благословляя, коснулись губы. — Все будет хорошо. Не говори больше ничего. Только не засыпай. Оставайся со мной.

Джим кивнул, не понимая, почему делается все легче и легче. И не смог осмыслить пришедший ответ, хотя и знал, что тот важен. Он звучал громче, чем завывания сирен снаружи, громче, чем его собственное имя, которое выкрикивали снова и снова. Глаза заволокло пеленой, дыхание перехватило, и в мыслях Джима осталось только одно — его наконец услышали.

И, может, этого было достаточно.

Кто-то его тряс, но Джиму уже было все равно. Он слишком устал. Слишком уст...

Джим ненадолго очнулся, когда его сначала подняли на руки, а потом опустили на узкую ровную поверхность. Он попытался открыть глаза (кто-то его постоянно об этом просил), но окружающие его предметы и тени сливались в бесформенные пятна, двигающиеся вокруг в безумном танце. Вспышки цвета отвлекали его от странной симфонии звуков, ощущений и ощущения, что что-то тут было явно не так.

Горло болело. Грудь болела. Голова... нет, боль в голове прошла. Джим был счастлив, потому что... потому что...

Почему?

Он слышал голос, резкий, беспокойный, постоянно наговаривающий ему что-то на ухо. Земля под Джимом дрожала и перекатывалась. Он не понимал, что именно ему говорят, но от слов ему становилось спокойнее, они словно якорь держали его на поверхности, не давая соскользнуть в темноту. Джим дернул правой рукой. Кто-то поймал ее, провел теплой жесткой ладонью по лбу, и ноющая боль во всем теле стихла, превратившись в слабую пульсацию где-то в глубине живота.

Танцевавшие перед ним цветные пятна обзавелись странными длинными и толстыми конечностями, которыми они махали в сторону Джима почти обвиняюще, и он бы отшатнулся от них, если бы мог. Они были человекообразны, но безлики, они окружали его под писк и гудки мониторов. Тени безмятежно танцевали вокруг него, пока писк не сорвался в механический вой и рядом не закричали люди.

Все его тело содрогнулось.

Больно...

Голова опять заболела...

Снова крики...

Почему опять больно? Джим был почти уверен, что сейчас на него в наказание опустится пропахший пивом кулак

Джима еще раз передернуло.

Рука, переплетавшаяся с его пальцами, исчезла, оставив парить в пустоте. Цветные пятна вернулись, возле шеи что-то холодно прошипело, и мир исчез.

***

Темно.

Нет, стоп. Назад.

Ему нужно было кое-то сказать, бессмысленное, скорее всего, но он все равно хотел, хотел сказать, что не виноват, что этого не делал, что не падал и не ломал сам себе пальцы, что вовсе не собирался говорить ей, чтобы она не возвращалась, что он не...

«Выслушайте меня», — молил он в темноте.

Но никто никогда не слушал. А если слушали, то просто выжидали, пока он выговорится, пока им самим не станет скучно, пока его лицо не начинало напоминать им лицо мертвеца. Потом они уходили.

Уходили.

Нет. Вернись.

Он попытался протянуть вслед руку, но та будто весила тонну и тут же упала обратно. Джим лежал, тяжело дыша, медленно выбираясь из окружающего его кокона, пока тот не стал наконец совсем тонким и...

Джим Кирк открыл глаза.

Первое, что пришло в его сознание было то, что лежал он не в своей комнате в общежитии. Вторая — что одето на нем вовсе не то, в чем он был. Первое плюс второе равно...

Больнице.

Джим нахмурился, с удивлением отметив, насколько стянутым при этом казалось его лицо. Он попытался подвигать челюстью и сделал еще одно неприятное открытие — глотка болела так, словно в нее сначала что-то засунули, а потом резко выдернули, обдав на обратном пути кислотой. Джим дотронулся до горла, ничего не нашел, но на то, чтобы поднять руку, ушли почти все силы.

Черт, что же случилось?

Джим проанализировал ущерб: ребра больше не ныли, плечо не горело так, словно его вставили не тем концом, голова...

Джим протянул дрожащую руку к затылку и нащупал под головой охлаждающую подушечку. Череп казался болезненно чувствительным к прикосновениям, шея затекла, как если бы он очень долго лежал в одном положении. Но дискомфорт был едва заметен и... Черт!

Какой-то мудак обрил ему голову!

Джим скривился. Кончики пальцев еще покалывало, но, похоже, участок был размером с ноготь на большом пальце и располагался у самого основания черепа, и, черт возьми, кожа там была нежной как у младенца и почти наверняка незагоревшей. Он на хрен прикончит Адама...

Горло сжало спазмом.

Джим уронил руку. Память вернулась назад яркими, как набор игральных карт, образами. Он снова почувствовав привкус крови во рту, влажный холод кирпичной стены за спиной. Лицо Боунза... Он смотрел на него не мигая с тех пор, как из проулка показался Адам, и Джиму не было нужды смотреть на него, чтобы увидеть в его глазах обвинение и разочарование, восемь месяцев, спущенных в канаву, потому что Джиму Кирку нельзя доверять...

Джим хрипло застонал и тут же вспомнил, как сильно хочет пить. Он поднял голову (ощущение было такое, будто к шее привязан камень) и осмотрел крохотную комнатку. Ширма была наполовину задернута, и на соседней койке в полумраке палаты виднелись чьи-то ноги. Сосед Джима тихонько похрапывал.

Несмотря на слабое освещение, Джим разглядел на прикроватном столике слева чашку с ледяными кубиками и кружку с водой, до которой он самую малость не дотягивался. Джим, вздрагивая, сел. Переждал, пока голова перестанет кружиться. Вместо позвоночника словно залили желе, и он никак не мог выпрямиться. Когда наконец он перестал чувствовать себя так, будто его голова может скатиться с плеч в любой момент, Джим повернулся, недовольно хмурясь — его удерживали дурацкие провода, которыми была обклеена его обнаженная грудь. Он наклонился вперед за края биокровати.

Что-то над ним закричало. Нет, просто взвыло.

Джим дернулся и понял, что слишком сильно отклонился влево, перил с этой стороны не оказалось, левая рука была фиксирована к телу, и он начал падать... падать...

Его обхватили поперек плеч, под лоб подставили руку, чтобы голова не отклонялась слишком резко вперед.

— Ты что творишь? — Послышался шум шагов. — Нет, нет, все в порядке. Он снял с себя датчики сердечного ритма. Я его держу. Держу.

Голос продолжил:

— … валялся бы уже на полу, если не бы не сорвал монитор, и неужели ты ни черта не запомнил из всей той ерунды по оказанию первой помощи, которой я тебя учил, если решил лечь спать с черепно-мозговой травмой? А соседу твоему самому нужно подлечить голову. Чертов дурак со своим «я думал, он просто проспал» может идти в ад. Я тебя где только не искал. Мне сейчас очень хочется тебя как следует встряхнуть, чтобы поставить мозги на место, боюсь только, они вместо этого окончательно полетят, да и жалко шести часов операции, когда мы пытались сделать так, чтобы твоя голова не забыла, как дышать.

Джим застонал, когда его голова снова соприкоснулась с охлаждающей подушкой, и тирада резко прекратилась. Рука с его плеч переместилась на лоб. Джим сонно моргнул — рука была большой, но угрозы от нее не исходило. Перед глазами появилось лицо ее владельца, и Джим скосил на него глаза, чувствуя, как холодеет и немеет внутри.

— Боунз?

Джим испытал чувство дежавю — Боунз был небрит, вымотан, одет в помятый свитер, глаза темны как угольки, губы сжаты, будто его, как и в тот, первый раз, отчаянно тошнило.

Джим пялился на Боунза. Боунз пялился на него.

— Мне голову побрили, — выдавил наконец Джим.

Сжатые губы расслабились, распрямились, потом сошлись в кривую усмешку, не коснувшуюся глаз.

— Два сантиметра в диаметре. Не будь ребенком.

И все же Боунз протянул руку и коснулся его головы, медленно погладив выбритый участок большим пальцем. Внутри у Джима все перевернулось.

— Пить, — прохрипел Джим. Он почувствовал странное разочарование, когда Боунз убрал руку, но тот вернулся со стаканом с соломинкой, и разочарование сменило облегчение.

— Тихо, тихо, — попытался угомонить его Боунз, когда Джим потянулся к стакану. — Для этого нам и нужна соломинка... да успокоишься ты или нет? — Боунз зарычал и помог наконец Джиму сесть. Сам устроился рядом, упираясь плечом ему в грудь, чтобы не дать упасть и предупредил: — Медленней..

Джим дернулся, ощутив под подбородком поддерживающую руку, но Боунз пробормотал:

— Тише... тише... — и Джим расслабился, позволив себе опереться на Боунза, и послушно присосался к соломинке, глотая воду до тех пор, пока в глотке не исчезло ощущение набитого туда стекла.

— Эндотрахеальная трубка, — пояснил Боунз, когда Джим немного сердито прокашлялся. — Вынули два дня назад.

Джим нахмурился и снова опустился на кровать.

— Как долго? — с присвистом спросил он.

Глаза Боунза потемнели.

— Слишком долго. — Бонуз обоими руками потер заросшие щетиной щеки. Коротко выдохнул: — Четыре дня.

— Блядь.

Боунз отрывисто кивнул.

— Да уж. — Он внимательно посмотрел на Джима, поджав губы. — Джим...

— Я этого не делал. — Джим и сам не знал, почему оправдывался. Почему это было важно. — Адам и я, черт, да не было никаких Адама и меня. Боунз...

— Все нормально, — прервал его Боунз.

У Джима внутри все сжалось. Он не хотел прощения.

— Но... я не... — Он возненавидел себя за этот жалкий протест, за то, что не успел замолчать.

Прищур и поджатые губы сменила отвисшая челюсть и широко распахнутые глаза.

— Что? Нет, нет. Джим, нет, я хочу сказать, все хорошо. — Боунз напряженно улыбнулся и положил ладонь ему на макушку. — Я тебе верю.

Джим уставился на него. Смотрел на улыбку, в которой озабоченности было больше, чем радости, на темные круги под карими глазами и не понимал.

— Ты... ты мне веришь... — Джим покрутил слова во рту, и вкус у них оказался странный. Он недоумевающе посмотрел на Боунза. — Почему?

— Почему?

Боунс смешно раскрыл рот.

— Чего?

Джим отвернулся, уставился на тумбочку, чувствуя себя последним дураком за то, что вообще спросил. Ему не нужен был ответ на этот вопрос. Он не хотел знать, насколько хватит этого доверия. Джим с ненавистью посмотрел на окружающие его стены. Комната вдруг показалась до ужаса маленькой. Стены были слишком близко. Боунз был слишком близко. Джим глядел на тающие в кружке кубики льда. Один кубик на его глазах растворился без следа. Вот бы ему так.

— Так как, я могу идти? — прохрипел Джим

— Можешь что?... Похоже, хирурги пропустили пару сосудов, потому что у тебя явно с головой не в порядке. Идти? Джим, до сегодняшнего утра ты был в коме! Я... мы боялись, что у тебя глаза всю оставшуюся жизнь будут смотреть в разные сторону.! Идти?! Идти?! Я...

— Ладно, я понял, — рявкнул Джим, снова поворачиваясь к нему. Это было ошибкой, потому что в висящих над головой мониторах пискнуло и в груди что-то потянуло. — Значит, не сегодня. Завтра?

— Завтра? — проревел Боунс. — Может, блядь, никогда? Джим, меня попросили позвонить кому-нибудь из твоего списка контактов на экстренный... ну так, мало ли что могло случиться, и знаешь, куда я попал? В какой-то дерьмовый риверсайдский стрип-бар «Чулочки»!

Джим слабо ухмыльнулся.

— Радуйся, что не позвонил в «Межгалактический секс по телефону». — Он тогда бросил монетку. «Чулочки» выиграли. — Цены у них грабительские, но беседа обычно выходит интересной.

Боунз посмотрел на него так, словно Джим отрастил три головы. Ничего необычного. Так Боунз смотрел на него всегда, когда Джим говорил что-то особенно дикое или пересказывал всякую чушь, которую говорили о нем другие.

Джим зевнул. Скорчил рожицу. Как можно так устать, если спал три дня? Он пожал правым плечом. Левое было фиксировано повязкой. А на следующей неделе ему показывать на занятии бросок. Неудачно вышло.

— Так что пострадало? — промямлил он.

— Мои нервы, — пробормотал Боунз, пробегая рукой по волосам. Джим улыбнулся — прядки встали в разные стороны. Настолько убитым Боунз в последний раз выглядел после общей студенческой вечеринки, на которую его затащил Джим. Интересно, оставил он себе тот зеленый лифчик, который нашел утром в кармане? Боунз потер подбородок. Пожал плечами. — У тебя было кровоизлияние в затылочную долю и трещины в третьем, четвертом и шестом ребрах. — Боунз посмотрел на него. Выражение лица у него было нечитаемое. — Знаешь, ты перестал дышать.

Джим дотронулся до горла.

— Да? — Он посмотрел на сидящего в изножье кровати Боунза. Что он должен на это ответить? Вид у Боунза был диковатый. С таким видом он обычно сидел в шаттлах.

— Дерьмово выглядишь. — Этот ответ показался наиболее безопасным.

Боунз перестал выглядеть так, как будто ему самому не помешало бы успокоительное, и на его лицо вернулось почти обычное недовольное выражение. Он пробормотал что-то про то, что бритву в больнице не держит и снова уставился на Джима так, будто тот был каким-то редким инопланетным жучком.

Джим прищурился.

— Что? — Голова болела, в глаза будто песку насыпали, и он начинал опять злиться на Боунза, не зная, что тот собирался предпринять. Все равно что вести шаттл вслепую.

— Почему ты не рассказал мне об Адаме?

Несмотря на сердитый взгляд, вопрос прозвучал мягко. Вокруг глаз Боунза появились морщинки. Вид у него был несчастный.

Джим закрыл глаза. В голове снова будто били в колокола. Пусть бы Боунз просто ушел. Он реагировал не так, как обычно реагировали люди. Он не следовал сценарию.

— Джим? — Боунз опустил ладонь ему на левое колено. Тихо загудел трикодер.

— Может, поговорим об этом потом? — процедил Джим. Ему нужно было время, возможность подумать.

— Нет уж, давай сейчас. — Боунз погладил Джима по колену, поправил одеяла. Трикодер зазвенел. — Или, зная тебя, мы не вернемся к этой теме никогда.

— Не о чем говорить. У тебя хреновый вкус на мужиков, ничего не было, мне обрили голову.

— Одно маленькое пятнышко, Джим.

— На любимой части черепа, — проворчал Джим.

— Куда, черт бы тебя побрал, ты сбежал? — с дрожью в голосе выдохнул Боунз. — Ты просто исчез. Твой коммуникатор оказался в квартале от бара, домой ты не вернулся. Если бы твой придурочный сосед не начал жаловаться, что ты проспал будильник, я бы так и … — Боунз сжал его колено и звучно сглотнул. — Блядь, Джим, приди я к тебе на десять, нет, на пять минут позже...

Джим заерзал. Закашлялся, и тут же почувствовал у губ соломинку. Боунз подхватил его под шею и приподнял голову, чтобы ему было удобнее пить.

— Надо было сразу мне рассказать, — укорил его Боунз, когда Джим закончил. В голосе было больше усталости чем раздражения. — Он тебя чуть не...

— Но не у него не получилось, — парировал Джим. Он открыл глаза и косо глянул на Боунза. — Я бы не дал зайти этому так далеко. — Он давно выучил, что если не сопротивляться, будет только хуже. Всегда сражайся, и плевать на последствия.

Джим осмотрел Боунза и поерзал под ответным внимательным взглядом.

— Кстати говоря...

— О нем не беспокойся. — Боунз рассеянно встряхнул руками, и Джим краем глаза заметил сбитые костяшки.

— Ох. — Простонал Джим, закрыв глаза и скривившись.

Теперь чертов трикодер зажужжал возле его лица.

— Голова болит?

— Вроде того, — неохотно признал Джим. Затылок будто сжимало в тисках. Под шеей прошипел гипошприц.

— Должно помочь через пару минут, — пообещал Боунз.

— Угу, — промямлил он, не открывая глаз, но даже так отлично представляя Боунза, его руку на своем колене. Джим подумал о том, какой запущенный у того вид, о том, что он попытался связаться с кем-то из его списка экстренных контактов, и невольно вздохнул.

— Джим?

— Не думал, что ты мне поверишь. — Черт, что бы Боунз ему не вколол, действовало это быстро. В руках и ногах снова появилось чувство полета.

— Почему я не должен был тебе верить? — В голосе Боунза слышалось искреннее изумление.

Потому что мне никогда не верили, подумал Джим.

Его лба коснулась ладонь.

— Кто тебе не верил?

Черт, кажется, он это сказал вслух. Джим сжал зубы.

— Кто не верил тебе, Джим? — повторил Боунз. — Джим? — Он вздохнул. — Ладно. Проехали. Скажи хотя бы, почему тебе не должен был поверить я?

Джим пожал правым плечом.

— Это не ответ.

Alfred&Corvus  
Джим криво усмехнулся.

— Другого не будет. — Он стиснул зубы, загоняя рвущуюся наружу смесь из... он не знал точно, какие слова просились на свет.

— Просто... Люди обычно не слушают то, что говорят парни вроде меня.

— Парни вроде тебя?

Джим простонал.

— Я тебя не понимаю, — пробормотал он.

Боунс положил на его покрытую одеялом ногу раскрытую ладонь.

— Нет, пожалуй, не понимаешь. — Боунз медленно выдохнул. — Значит, придется просто поверить мне на слово. Я всегда тебя выслушаю. — Боунз помедлил. — Если только это не одна из этих твоих безумных историй, их я бы предпочел не знать. — Боунз погладил одеяло. — Но во всем остальном я всегда тебя выслушаю.

«Почему?», — хотелось просить Джиму. Почему тебе не плевать, тебе-то что за дело? Но Джим никогда не спросит. Ответы ему, скорее всего, не понравятся. Он почувствовал, как Боунз подтягивает одеяло ему до подбородка, и в горле у него встал ком. Джим замер, ожидая услышать звук удаляющихся шагов.

Над его лицом зависла осторожная рука, от которой веяло теплом. Джим замер. Большой палец начал выводить круги на левом виске, круг за кругом, прогоняя боль. Джим расслабился и просто лежал, считая круги. Один, два, три...

— ...оунз? — пробормотал Джим.

Палец продолжил движение.

— Да?

Джим попытался ухмыльнуться, но сомневался, что ему удалось.

— Видок у тебя правда дермовый.

Рядом с ухом фыркнули.

— Ты и сам сейчас не тянешь на красавчика, лысая башка.

— …людок, — зевнул Джим. — Я всегда красавчик. Это... — От следующего зевка он чуть не вывихнул челюсть. — Это-то всегда работает. Ради этого люди остаются...

Палец замер.

— Люди остаются не из-за этого, Джим.

Джим сонно фыркнул.

— Люди остаются ради того, что им нужно, — невнятно пояснил он. — Всегда есть что-то, что нужно. — Он поджал губы. — Потом они уходят. — Уж Боунз-то должен знать, учитывая брак и развод.

Боунз вздохнул.

— Джим... Отдохни. Я буду рядом.

— Ага, ладно, — пробормотал Джим. Сердце сжалось, несмотря на подступающее забвение. Посмотрим, подумал он, засыпая, убаюканный прикосновениями.

К его негодованию, его отказывались отпускать еще три дня (Джим подозревал, что к этому приложил руку Боунз). Впрочем, ему и так бы не удалось улизнуть. Большую часть времени он чувствовал себя так, словно голова стала раза в два больше, а конечности припаялись к кровати. Проклятые сестры кололи ему успокоительные каждый раз, стоило сердцу забиться чаще. А когда ему все-таки разрешали бодрствовать, головокружение не давало возможности читать все то, что он наверняка пропускал в классах. Он не особо волновался по этому поводу, просто даже нудятина вроде субчастотных излучений у Трентонии 12 была бы интереснее белого потолка.

К тому же, рядом постоянно крутился Боунз.

Каким-то образом он устроил так, что соседняя койка осталась свободной, чтобы у него была возможность завалиться на нее в любое время. Джим просыпался и видел его сидящим на биокровати с вытянутыми ногами и таким же вымотанным видом, какой был у него в день их знакомства. Боунз обычно ворчливо здоровался, съедал с его подноса сливочный пудинг (Боунз был единственным знакомым Джиму человеком, который его ел, а ничего другого Джиму почему-то не давали), читал с падда (иногда вслух, если темы их курсов совпадали), просматривал истории болезней своих пациентов или (и это было страннее всего) наблюдал за Джимом, словно тот был сложным билетом на выпускных экзаменах, и он пытался найти на него ответ или понять хотя бы, как звучит вопрос.

В такие моменты Джим обычно притворялся спящим.

К счастью, Боунз всегда делал вид, что верит, и просто продолжал читать вслух логистику и философию вулканцев, пока эта занудная хрень не усыпляла Джима по-настоящему.

Только на третий день Джим действительно начал приходить в себя. Накануне зловредный Боунз приказал сестрам дать ему успокоительное — у Джима был один кошмар... Сам он его даже не помнил. Он только знал, что очнулся на полу, в горле у него застряло непроизнесенное имя — «Франк...». Бледный и насмерть перепуганный Боунз сидел на нем, держа за руки и повторяя (крича), чтобы Джим дышал. Потом был гипошприц.

Херов Адам. Это он виноват. У Джима все было хорошо, его устраивала его жизнь. Раньше ему было плевать. Ему нужно было только переждать три года, и он оказался бы в космосе, а все, что происходило в эти три года, лишь помогало убить время. Что и кто о нем думал, не имело значения, и его не волновало, что никто ему не верит. Не волновало...

Джим открыл глаза и пялился в потолок, пока тот из размытого белого моря не превратился просто в белый потолок. Он проморгался и по привычке повернулся направо.

Соседняя кровать была пуста.

Джим смотрел на нее пару секунд, а потом отвернулся. Горло сжало. Он даже не знал, что беспокоило его больше — то, что Боунза нет, или то, что Джим ждал, что он здесь будет.

Поняв, что верно последнее, Джим покраснел. Глупый жалкий ублюдок. Он стиснул зубы и закрыл глаза. Конечно, Боунза не будет. Мир не перестал вращаться только потому, что из него выпал Джим. Так никогда не было. Какой же он идиот.

Джим заставил себя отвернуться от пустой кровати и оперся на правый локоть. Переносить вес на левый по-прежнему было больно, и приходивший как-то доктор (которому, впрочем, Боунз едва давал вставить слово) упоминал о необходимости физиотерапии. Джим слушал его невнимательно. Его отвлекали постоянные «Вы не забыли сделать...» и «вы уверены, что назначенное ему лекарство не содержит...» со стороны Боунза.

Джим скорчил рожицу. Если уж Боунз настолько заскучал, подумал он, вытягивая нитку из обмотанного вокруг ног одеяла, мог бы просто уйти.

Джим сел, переждал, пока комната перестанет вращаться, глотая ртом воздух. Прислушался. Никто не мчался его спасать, мониторы молчали. Джим застонал. Значит, можно идти. Смотрел он строго прямо, отказываясь оглядываться вправо. Бессмысленно. Он снова сам по себе, его некому останавливать.

С кровати (и зачем их делают такими высокими?) он спустился не сразу. Он схватился за край, ожидая, пока перестанут дрожать колени, но даже так ему пришлось опереться на мгновение лбом о матрас.

Его куртка, поношенная майка и джинсы висели в туалете. Их явно почистили, однако от них все равно едва уловимо пахло кровью.

Его подмывало оставить записку, вроде «За мной должок» или «Спасибо за рыбку», но Джим побоялся, что шутку не оценят. Поэтому он выбрал следующий наиболее удачный вариант.

Тихо смылся через черный вход.


	3. Chapter 3

Джим, покачиваясь, стоял на заднем крыльце госпиталя. Солнце грело лицо, хотя и несколько сбивало с толку, напоминая, как долго он пробыл взаперти. Он потер затылок и скорчил недовольную рожицу, нащупав непривычно гладкий участок черепа. Зашибись.

— Черт, — выругался Джим, трогая проплешину. Дурацкая нейрохиругия.

— Да Бога ради, оно зарастет за неделю, нарцисс несчастный.

Из ниоткуда ему на голову нацепили кепку, натянули на выбритое пятно, козырком закрыли глаза. Джим покачнулся, развернулся и нахмурился.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — потребовал он ответа, опуская невольно сжатые кулаки.

Боунз стоял, прислонившись к статуе очередного чем-то чрезвычайно важного для Звездного Флота человека и скрестив на груди руки. Он переоделся в униформу, был чисто выбрит и довольно ухмылялся.

— Жду тебя, — протянул он, кивая в сторону черного выхода. — Я почему-то подумал, что через главный ты не пойдешь. — Он нахмурился. — Доктор говорил о неделе с лишним, и хотя я считаю его выжившим из ума шарлатаном, в этом я с ним согласен.

Джим пожал плечами.

— Я в порядке.

— Непохоже. — Боунз махнул рукой в сторону нахлобученной на голову Джима кепки.

Джим скорчил физиономию и поправил кепку, пряча лысое пятнышко.

— Ой, — нарочито недовольно сообщил он Боунзу. — Думаю, добрая половина кампуса с тобой не согласится. — Он ухмыльнулся, но, глядя на слишком серьезное лицо Боунза, просто снова пожал плечами. — Неважно, — пробормотал Джим. — Мне лучше, ясно? Я могу отдохнуть в своей комнате. — Он оглядел Боунза.

— Что?

Джим снова пожал плечами и повернулся к южной дороге, где стоял его корпус.

— У тебя, наверное, занятия, — обыденным тоном произнес он. Однако испытал заметное облегчение, поняв, что Боунз идет следом.

Боунс хмыкнул.

— Пока нет. Но сегодня утром слушание по поводу временного отстранения, так что меня, скорее всего, допустят обратно через...

Джим встал как вкопанный. Он резко обернулся. Зря — Боунзу пришлось схватить его за плечо, иначе он бы упал.

— Ты успокоишься или нет? Твое чувство равновесия...

— Какое слушание? — требовательно спросил Джим, не обращая внимания на вставший в горле ком и поднимающуюся несмотря на поддержку Боунза тошноту. — Какое отстранение?

— Пожалуйста, успокойся. — Теперь Боунз смотрел ему в глаза. — Черт, Джим. Ты же еще...

— Какое. Отстранение? — процедил Джим.

Боунз вздохнул. Закатил глаза.

— Из-за драки. Из-за драки с... ты в курсе. — Он почесал подбородок и сделал шаг назад.

Джим уставился на него.

— Из-за драки? Ты? Да мне приходится напаивать тебя до потери сознания, чтобы ты на пять минут опоздал на занятия.

Боунз скривился.

— Не напоминай. — Он закинул руку Джиму на плечо и потянул его в другую сторону.

— Погоди, погоди. Так тебя правда отстранили? — у Джима голова шла кругом. — За то, что ты врезал Ада... — Джим замер, и Боунзу тоже пришлось остановиться. Джим задрал подбородок, прищурился. — Ты... ты ударил Адама, — ровно произнес он. — Почему? Потому что... потому что думал, что мы...

Боунз резко выдохнул.

— Потому что он сказал, что ты хотел... Джим, черт, я ударил его потому что... — Боунз убрал руку.

— То есть, — попытался осмыслить услышанное Джим, — ты ему не поверил?

— Слушай, ты, конечно, та еще заноза в заднице, и рот у тебя не закрывается, и вообще ты безумный конченый сукин сын, но... — Боунз развел руки, улыбнулся. — Ты не стал бы поступать так с другом. Ты слишком верный.

Джим смотрел на него, не зная, что сказать. Потом сглотнул и отвернулся.

— Как о собаке говоришь, — пробормотал он, засовывая руки в карманы.

— Поверь мне, если бы я думал, что кастрация как-то поможет...

Джим фыркнул. Посмотрел на Боунза из-под козырька кепки.

— Значит... ты не поверил Адаму? — осторожно начал он и остановился. — Ты поверил... мне? Но то, как мы тогда выглядели...

Боунз издал протяжный стон и посмотрел Джиму в глаза.

— Джим, я поверил, потому что я тебе доверяю.

Джим сглотнул и уставился на свои ботинки.

— Ох. — Он пожал плечами, не понимая, почему, несмотря на гудящую голову, ему хочется улыбаться во все зубы. — Ладно.

— Рано или поздно, — едва слышно произнес Боунз, — тебе придется поверить мне, что я всегда поверю тебе.

— А? — переспросил Джим, не уверенный, что услышал правильно.

Боунс мрачно хохотнул.

— Неважно. Пошли. — Он закинул руку Джиму на плечо.

— Мой корпус в той стороне, — заметил Джим, не тронувшись с места.

— Уже нет, — радостно сообщил Боунз. — Теперь я твой сосед.

— Постой-ка. Какого черта? — Джим ожег его взглядом. Теперь он узнал сумку, висевшую у Боунза на левом плече. — Это что, моя сумка?

— Ты прожил тут восемь месяцев. Не так уж много у тебя есть, — тихо произнес Боунз. — И к своему идиоту-соседу ты не вернешься, придурок не распознает черепно-мозговую травму даже если она укусит его за задницу.

Джим закатил глаза. Черт. Был неправ. Он покачнулся, и Боунз вдруг перекинул руку с его плеча на пояс, не давая упасть.

— Слушай, — сказал Джим. — Я знаю, ты считаешь себя виноватым...  
— Виноватым? -хмыкнул Боунз. — Сам виноват, придурок, мог бы раньше мне все рассказать.

— Придурок? — Джим пихнул его локтем. — Я пережил нейрохирургическую операцию, мне голову обрили!

— Да у тебя там пятно размером с черничку, мальчишка, и да, сам виноват. Надо было мне верить.

Джим напрягся.

— Я тебе верю.

Боунз, направляя Джима в сторону своего корпуса, вздохнул.

— Нет, не веришь, — проговорил он, почему-то печально и устало. — Иначе сказал бы мне гораздо раньше.

— Не видел смысла, — промямлил Джим. Он не понимал, почему Боунз разводит столько суеты вокруг этой темы.

— Вот. Об этом я и говорил. — Боунз натянул кепку ему на глаза. — Пошли, тебе от меня никуда не деться. За тобой должен следить кто-то достаточно подготовленный, на случай, если из твоей отбитой головы опять посыпется чушь.

Джим помотал головой и отодвинулся.

— Боунз...

— Я никуда не уйду. — Боунз, вдруг ставший смертельно серьезным, остановился. Джим поежился. — Придется тебе смириться с тем, что я всегда буду крутиться поблизости. — Боунз хмыкнул. — Сам не знаю почему. Может, я тоже ударился головой, — пробурчал он себе под нос.

Джим тоже не знал, но перспектива его не пугала. Из Боунза мог выйти сносный сосед на ближайшие два года. И, может, будет не так уж плохо, если он действительно будет все время рядом, как обещал. Идея казалась такой же невероятной и незнакомой, как отправка в дальний космос, и Джим невольно кривовато улыбнулся. Поднял и опустил плечи.

— Ладно. Только не храпи.

— Ты все перепутал, парень. — Боунз пихнул его под ребра локтем. — Это ты храпишь. Как жирный рогатый ригелианский боров.

— Засранец.

Боунз легонько шлепнул его по голове.

— Лысая башка.

Alfred&Corvus  
***

Два Кобаяши Миру, одно отстранение, одна вакцина, одно единение разумов и один чокнутый путешественник во времени из будущей Ромуланской империи спустя...

Видимо, рассеянно подумал Джим, его хренова репутация долетала до самых далеких уголков галактики, включая задрипанный неиследованный Партос II. Его нагибали над каменным столом в каменной комнате (здесь вообще было до хрена камня) в какой-то дыре в горе, кишащей другими дырами.

Зашибись.

Два месяца скучной дипломатической ерунды и гуманитарных миссий и они наконец нашли неизвестную планету. Правда, оказались, что планету нашли значительно раньше. Группа ученых три года назад, оставшихся здесь, чтобы изучать ничего не подозревающих местных.

Ученых они обнаружили в неглубокой канаве. По крайней мере, некоторых. Вернее, некоторые их части.

Похоже, местные все-таки что-то подозревали.

Джим двинул локтем назад, и гуманоид с безволосым бледным лицом, больше всего похожий на богомола, хрюкнул и яростно застрекотал, но тут же снова прижался к Джиму всем телом. Его острые коленные суставы впивались ему в ноги, и все бы было ничего, если бы к этому моменту джинсы Джима не превратились в лоскуты, чудом держащиеся на бедрах

Инопланетянин или нет, судя по тому, как отчаянно существо терлось о его задницу, сомнений в его желаниях не возникало. Похоже, даже пришельцами хотелось откусить от него кусок.

Что бы оно ни щебетало и насвистывало ему на правое ухо, это было либо прелюдией, либо чем-то откровенно похабным. Четырехпалые руки богомола впивались ему в бока. Существо задрожало и — черт — оросило жалкие останки джинсов Джима чем-то теплым.

— Только не на первом свидании! — рявкнул Джим и резко дернул назад головой, ударяя аборигена по подбородку. Черт, ох и твердая же была у того голова! У Джима потемнело в глазах, он толкнулся вперед и с размаху врезал ему по груди. Гигантское человекообразное насекомое отшатнулось.

— Даже на самом удачном, — пропыхтел Джим, дважды ударяя туда, где у человека находилось бы солнечное сплетение. От богомола его кулаки едва ли не отскочили, наткнувшись на броню.

— Знаешь, мне ни хрена не понравилось, — процедил Джим, стукнув его по хрустнувшему колену, — что ты выкрал меня у моей команды, убив несколько человек, и больше полутора суток тащил в эту сраную дыру как мешок с картошкой! — Джим схватил существо за голову, гадливо поморщился, ощутив под пальцами странно сухую и тонкую как бумага кожу пришельца, и наподдал коленом ему по подбородку.

По крайней мере одному он у ублюдка Франка научился — постоянно двигайся, так тебя труднее поймать.

Джим увернулся от одной клешневидной конечности, застонал, когда другая ударила его по спине. Джим размахнулся и врезал богомолу по лицу, скривившись от отвращения: чувство было такое, будто под его кулаком треснула яичная скорлупа.

Существо заверещало. Его крик напоминал скрежет металла по металлу. Руками оно схватилось за лицо, с которого сквозь пальцы на броню потекла белая кровоподобная жидкость. Вдруг оно взмахнуло бесконечно длинной конечностью, и не успевший увернуться Джим почувствовал, как что-то хрустит у него в груди и заливает горячим глотку после того, как ему под подбородок прилетело что-то невероятно твердое.

Джим пошатнулся, подавился, и его снова швырнули на каменный стол с такой силой, что из него словно спустили весь воздух. Он не мог вдохнуть, перед глазами начало темнеть. Джима прижали щекой к грубой поверхности, и он зарычал, вспоминая кирпичную стену в дрянном переулке, нашептываемое на на ухо «шлюха», и внезапно, когда к его спине прижалось откровенно чужое и все же странно знакомое тело, Джимом овладела покорность.

Просто пережить, смутно подумал он — ощущение тяжелого, готового раздавить чужого тела на себе стало просто непереносимым. Джим зашипел: существо снова начало об него тереться, задевая и царапая краем кольчуги поясницу. В бока впивались острые локти. Чужеродный пронзительный писк резал уши. Кажется, существо праздновало победу. Снаружи ему вторили другие аборигены.

Джим стиснул зубы и резко втянул воздух через нос.

Просто пережить. Это просто секс. Нет, это даже не секс. Это, скорее всего, какой-то дурацкий инопланетный ритуал...

— Джи... Блядь, а ну слезь с него!

Взвизгнул фазер и грозившая его удушить тяжесть исчезла. Джим обернулся, испытав приступ головокружения, проморгался и увидел изрядно потрепанного Боунза, яростно пинающего валявшегося на полу пришельца. Существо дергалось при каждом ударе. Лицо Боунза, раскрасневшееся под слоем грязи и царапинами было искажено какой-то животной яростью.

Джим наблюдал за ним с облегчением и одновременно беспокойством — Боунз явно собрался втоптать тварь в землю.

— ...оунз, — выдавил Джим, едва в силах пошевелить челюстью. Язык распух и почти не слушался, руки и ноги отяжелели. Боунз остановился.

Он глубоко вдохнул и сделал шаг назад. Боунз снова стал похож на самого себя и почти недоуменно разглядывал лежащего на полу пришельца. Он тяжело сглотнул и посмотрел наконец на Джима. Маска безудержной ненависти слетела с его лица, и он судорожно перевел дыхание. Потом, прихрамывая, направился к Джиму.

— Ты цел? — хрипло спросил Боунз, прежде чем Джим успел поинтересоваться, что у него с ногой. Руки его крепко держали Джима за плечи. Карие с прозеленью глаза проехались по Джиму и сузились. — Не совсем, — решил Боунз в своей чертовой «я здесь доктор» манере. Джим не имел возможности ни возразить, ни спросить о визге фазеров, долетавших снаружи от этого каменного... да чем бы это поганое место ни было. Боунз, все еще держа его за плечо, свободной рукой схватился за коммуникатор.

— Энтерпрайз, Маккой вызывает. Я его нашел. Срочная эвакуация, двоих на борт.

Джим, покачнувшись, привался к Маккою. Запищал коммуникатор. Скотти со своим шотландским говорком, стараясь перекричать непрекращающийся вой фазеров, почти орал. Джим, опираясь на Боунза, прикрыл глаза. Все вокруг казалось размытым. Боунз обхватил его за плечи, прижимая к себе, и Джим собирался сказать ему, чтобы он перестал, он не фарфоровый, он чертов капитан «Энтерпрайз». Но потом его взгляд упал на то место, где лежало существо.

— Блядь, ты что, выстрелил ему в...

Конец предложения исчез в белой вспышке транспортатора.

Его с размаху ударили по щеке.

Он не успел ни отступить, ни возразить, ни ударить в ответ, как получил еще одну пощечину.

И еще одну.

И еще одну.

Нетнетнетнет...

Он жалко поднял руки, пытаясь защититься. Вскрикнул, когда фантомный удар последовал со спины; голос сорвался, стал выше...

В нем появился страх.

Джим поднял голову. В нем закипала ярость — на свой страх, на кулаки, от которых он не смог защититься, на клички и оскорбления, брошенные в его сторону. Он вгляделся за дождь ударов и увидел лицо Франка, в котором одновременно проступали черты то Неро, то Адама.

И очнулся.

Он еще пару раз судорожно втянул воздух, проморгался, и, наконец, мягкое освещение гамма-смены дошло до его сознания, как и ровная поверхность кровати под спиной. Сделав еще пару вдохов, Джим успокоился.

Он лежал, чувствуя себя словно не на месте. На секунду у него мелькнула мысль, не было ли его превращение в капитана еще одним больным сном.

Рядом раздался какой-то звук.

Насторожившись, Джим поднял голову и уставился на Боунза, скрючившегося в кресле. Ноги он вытянул в сторону, голова покоилась на соседней пустой кровати, рот был приоткрыт. Обе кровати закрывала ширма, наверное, Боунз решил воспользоваться возможностью гаммы-смены и поспать.

Но разбудил Джима не храп.

Даже со своей кровати Джим слышал: «убью урода» и «убери …. руки...» и «оставь его в покое». Боунз хмурился во сне, губы его кривились, он ерзал в узком кресле, свесив голову на соседнюю койку.

— Боунз, — прошептал Джим. Застонав, он поднялся на локтях. В груди сжимало, в горле стоял огромный комок.

Джим слез с кровати. Споткнулся, тяжело схватился за изголовье и направился к Боунзу.

Приблизившись, Джим поморщился — лицо Боунза пересекали начавшие покрываться корочкой порезы, один, самый крупный, тянулся ломаной линией от угла глаза до щеки, заросшей темной грубой щетиной, вылезавшей сразу, стоило ему один день не побриться.

Джим быстро оглядел друга. Правое бедро забинтовано, на безымянном пальце фиксирующая повязка. Джим испытал странное чувство дежавю, подумав, что Боунз, видимо, пострадал, пока выслеживал его.

— Боунз, — тихонько позвал Джим и не сдержался: робко коснулся его волос. И тут же отдернул руку: это еще к чему было?

Боунз проворчал что-то невнятное, что-то об Адаме, и нахмурился.

Джим напрягся. Адам?

Что бы ему ни снилось, ничего хорошего в этом не было, и Боунз заворочался сильнее, грозя себе навредить .

Так не пойдет. Джим протянул руку и потряс его за плечо.

— Боунз. Просыпайся. Про...

Глаза распахнулись, и Боунз с диким видом уставился на Джима. В его глазах горело ничем не прикрытое чувство, которое Джим не узнал, побоялся узнать. Взгляд Боунза будто приковал его к месту. Прежде чем Джим успел успокоить его, сказать, что он в порядке, они оба в порядке, Боунз схватил его за плечи, дернул на себя и накрыл его губы своими, заглушая не успевший вырваться вскрик.  
....

....

Охренеть.

Боунз жадно запустил ему пальцы в волосы, дергая на себя, и Джим неуклюже навис над ним, встав между ног. Он сжал его за плечи — то ли желая оттолкнуть, то ли притянуть ближе, если бы он еще знал.

Джим чувствовал острый сильный привкус кофе, словно Боунз в нем искупался, жесткую щетину на его щеках, его шероховатые мозолистые руки — большой палец выписывал маленькие круги у него на шее.

Джим подумал: «А, к черту», и прильнул к крепкой надежной фигуре, казавшейся странно знакомой, словно его собственное тело всегда знало, как это будет и ждало этого всю жизнь, и когда Боунс углубил поцелуй, начал покусывать его за нижнюю губу, в голову Джиму вдруг пришло, что он наконец-то вернулся домой.

Джим не в первый раз целовался с мужчиной. Но с Боунзом все было по-другому. В голове горячо стучало: «блядь— я — так — могу — вечно — никого — нет — трахни — меня», потому что это был Боунз, парень, который постоянно ворчал, подкалывал его, ругался, бесил и все же всегда был рядом. Боунз, который протащил его на «Энтерпрайз», который напился до потери пульса, когда выяснилось, что Дельта Вега вовсе не так безопасна, как считал Спок, которой придерживал его голову, когда его рвало после звонка Франка, и не стал осуждать, обнаружив его в тот день пьяным на полу ванной.

С Боунзом все было... идеально.

Где-то между тем, чтобы поглотить Боунза окончательно и быть поглощенным самому, Джим застонал, до сих пор не уверенный, что не спит. И это было ошибкой.

Словно по тревоге, Боунз дернулся и замер, так резко, что на секунду Джим испугался, не хватил ли его сердечный приступ. Боунз отшатнулся назад, взмахнув руками, пока не понял, что дальше кресла спрятаться не получится.

Он уставился на Джима, приоткрыв рот и тяжело дыша. Потом сомкнул губы.

— Какого черта ты не в постели? — наконец хрипло выдавил он.

Джим насупился. Вряд ли ответ «так тебя удобнее целовать» подойдет, хотя его так и подмывало попробовать, просто чтобы посмотреть на реакцию.

Бонуз поднялся, пошатываясь, подождал, пока к нему вернется равновесие, опираясь на здоровую ногу. Схватил Джима за правое плечо.

— Пошли, ты должен быть в...

Да черта с два.

— Почему тебе снился Адам? — без обиняков поинтересовался Джим.

Боунз вздрогнул, словно его ударили, и чуть не врезался в Джима.

— Будет мне еще сниться этот мудак, как же.

Ага. Любопытно. Джим смотрел на него, и в его голове выкристаллизовалась идея, кусочки мозаики складывались в одно целое. В памяти всплыло лицо Адама с вечной ухмылочкой. Джим распахнул глаза.

— Сукин сын, — выдохнул он. — Адам — это я, так?

Если бы ему в бедро не упирался его стояк, над видом Боунза, кажется, готового в любой момент рухнуть в обморок, можно было бы посмеяться.

Трудно, впрочем, было смеяться, когда он только что выяснил, что ему понравилось целоваться с Боунзом!

— Что?... — выдавил Боунз и опустил взгляд вниз. Он, наверное, то ли понял, что Джим совсем близко, то ли что его член передает им обоим привет. Скорее всего, и то, и другое, потому что его уши стали того замечательного красного цвета, какого были после «кардассианского пламени» на втором курсе, и он отступил назад, убрав руки с плеч Джима. Все еще размышляя — а что делать? — Джим освободил ему пространство, опершись на свободную койку.

— Сам подумай, — начал он.

— А надо? — проворчал Боунз себе под нос.

Не обратив на него внимания, Джим начал загибать пальцы.

— Итак. Он был похож на меня. Почти. Нос у него кривоватый, и задница у меня куда лучше. — Джим глянул на себя через плечо. Боунз придушенно хмыкнул. О да. Точно лучше. Джим повернулся и вдруг понял, что не может смотреть ему в глаза. Пожал плечом.

— Я, вроде...такой же, как он. Мы оба... ты понимаешь, — Джим собрался продолжить, но замолк при виде проступившей на лице Боунза ярости.

— В тебе, — прорычал Боунз, — с ним нет ни капли общего.

Джим слабо улыбнулся. Старый добрый Боунз.

— Прими это, мы оба знаем, что тогда у меня были проблемы, и я в самом деле порой вел себя как шлю... — Джим вскрикнул, когда Боунз схватил его за предплечье и как следует встряхнул.

— Ты прекратишь когда-нибудь повторять эту чушь? — потребовал Боунз. — Разве трех лет со мной не хватило, чтобы вбить это в твою пустую голову?

Джим уставился на него. Даже сейчас он не до конца понимал, почему Боунз настолько лично переживал, когда оскорбляли Джима. Не о Боунзе же они говорили.

— Знаешь, — мягко заметил Джим, — согласно правилам Звездного Флота это можно засчитать как нападение на старшего по званию.

Боунз неверяще посмотрел на него, и да, Джим его понимал. Он и сам с трудом верил, что цитирует правила Звездного Флота.

Хмыкнув, Боунз ожег его взглядом.

— А по-моему, я просто пытаюсь поставить другу мозги на место.— Боунз осторожно сжал его руку. — Не все верили это ерунде. Я не верил. И ты это знаешь.

Он говорил правду, он верил ему, даже когда Джим порой срывался и действительно вел себя так, как о нем говорили, потому что порой проще было сорваться, чем пытаться доказать, что ты не такой. Боунз почему-то всегда пережидал это со своим привычным ворчанием и бесконечным терпением, которое — если бы Джим позволил себе в этом признаться — его пугало. Джим перевел дыхание.

— Ладно, — смягчился Джим. — Но Адам... — Боунз вздрогнул, и Джим почувствовал себя странно неустойчивым, когда он убрал с его плеча руку. — Это же не было простым совпадением, да?

Боунз смотрел на него какое-то время, потом опустил голову. Плечи его поникли.

— Нет, — выдохнул он. Он отступил назад, рассеянно потер пятнышко на форме. — Нет, это не совпадение. — Боунз пожал плечами. — Хотя в свою защиту могу сказать, что тогда я не понимал, что пытаюсь... заменить тебя Адамом.

— Ох. — Джим обнаружил, что не знает, что сказать. Такое бывало с ним крайне редко. Он перевел взгляд на пол, на свои босые ноги. — Тогда почему после всего этого ты не замутил со мно... — Джим остановился, последнее слово застряло в глотке. Какого черта?

Несмотря на это, Боунз ответил. Он распахнул глаза, напряженно оглянулся проверить, задернута ли ширма, защищающая их маленький мирок.

— Ты... — Боунз потер шею и опустил глаза. Сглотнул, и Джим завороженно пронаблюдал, как двигается его кадык. Теперь ему пришлось самому отвернуться. Да уж, все это странно. Разумеется, он и раньше смотрел на других парней, думал, каково бы это было с ними, но это же не какой-то случайный мужик, черт, это же Боунз.

— Ты не проявлял ко мне интереса. К тому же... Помнишь, что ты сказал? — Боунз понизил голос. — После Адама? Когда проснулся? — Боунз скривился, вспомнив что-то из того времени.

Озадаченный Джим тупо помотал головой.

Боунз улыбнулся, но глаза у него были застывшие, уставшие, будто смирившиеся.

— Ты сказал, что всю твою жизнь люди были с тобой только потому, что им что-то было нужно, а потом... они уходили. — Боунз самоуничижительно засмеялся. — Я не хотел стать одним из них, Джим.

«Ребенок», — всплыло в его голове среди урагана мыслей. Боунз частенько звал его ребенком. Конечно, он давно вырос, да и думал порой, что детства у него никогда и не было. Теперь Джим стал капитаном, и даже его имя не звучало отдельно от того, что случилось после Неро. Они не могли вернуться в прошлое, когда все было куда проще, и не было так больно смотреть, как Боунз отводит глаза.

— Ох, — выдавил Джим, не зная, что еще сказать, боясь того, что может вырваться.

— Я пытался быть тебе другом, — вздохнул Боунз, и Джим невольно сжался от того, сколько тоски было в его голосе. — Решил, пусть будет хоть это.

— Ты и был мне другом, — сказал вдруг Джим, поняв, что должен был произнести это давно. — Ты и сейчас мой друг.

Боунз коротко улыбнулся.

Джим нахмурился, вспоминая.

— Значит, все это время, пока я заигрывал со всеми подряд, подкалывал тебя и вел себя как последний мудак, ты... — Джим посмотрел на Боунза. — Ты все равно был рядом. — Джим поморщился. — Не хотел бы я быть на твоем месте.

Боунс хохотнул, резко и отрывисто, и похлопал Джима по плечу.

— Знаешь, порой я действительно подумывал о том, чтобы тебя кастрировать, Джим. — Боунз ухмыльнулся, обнажив зубы. — Но только ради твоего же блага.

Джим просверлил его взглядом. Не смешно. Боунз только рассмеялся.

— Все в порядке, Джим, — тихо сказал он, и Джим вспомнил, сколько раз слышал это раньше, сколько раз Боунз вытаскивал его из темноты, в которую он так часто падал, по собственному желанию или нет. Боунз всегда был рядом, повторяя, что все будет хорошо. Даже сейчас. Насколько же хреново должно было быть самому Боунзу?

Боунз расправил плечи, словно придя к какому-то решению.

— Пусть все будет как раньше, ладно? Ничего не изменилось. Я два года жил с тобой в одной комнате и как-то вытерпел. Адам... Адам был ошибкой, но он — единственное, о чем я жалею, по крайней мере за то время, пока я был со Звездным Флотом. — Боунз протянул руку, отдергивая ширму. Ткань зашипела, открывая проход. Боунз приостановился и оглянулся на Джима. — Забудь об этом, ладно? И возвращайся в постель. Я тебя еще не выписывал.

— Но... — начал Джим, сам не понимая, против чего хочет возразить, однако Боунз только отсалютовал ему двумя пальцами и прихрамывая пошел к себе в кабинет.

— Капитан? — появившаяся слева медсестра, то ли Хэм, то ли Хэн, легко коснулась его руки. — Разве вы не должны лежать в постели?

Джим повернулся и вздохнул.

— Знаете, я думал, именно так и будет, — пробормотал Джим, не понимая, почему так давит внутри.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава четвертая

Несмотря на слова Боунза, как раньше не было. С другой стороны, если бы Боунз действительно стал вести себя как раньше, Джим, пожалуй, окончательно бы чокнулся и, возможно, начал бы шлепать Спока по заднице (Ухура была бы в восторге).

Два дня отчет по смене ему робко подавали младшие медики, два дня он обедал в одиночестве (только сейчас до Джима дошло, как часто они вместе обедали в столовой или у Джима в каюте), слыша Боунза только по коммуникатору, словно тот превратился в живущий где-то в коридорах призрак. Джиму начинало надоедать. Он даже не знал, почему так важно было, чтобы Боунз, как раньше, зависал на мостике, оживляя смену своим традиционным ворчанием. Или почему всякий раз, когда он говорил что-то, по его мнению, смешное, и оглядывался посмотреть на реакцию Боунза, а того не было рядом, в груди что-то нехорошо сжималось. Надо прямо сейчас пойти в лазарет и... и...

И что?

Джим, лениво развалившись в капитанском кресле, наблюдал за покрытой грязью коричневой планетой, неторопливо вращающейся на мониторе. Они все еще висели на орбите родины людей-богомолов: нужно было найти останки всех погибших ученых, чтобы их семьям было кого хоронить под каменными плитами с выгравированным «Возлюбленному... (вставить нужное имя)».

Джим сглотнул и почти против воли глянул в черную пустоту позади планеты, подумав о взорвавшихся звездолетах и разлетевшихся на атомы телах. Он резко поднялся, передал управление Споку и вошел (спрятался) в комнату совещаний. Сел за свое место за столом и тупо уставился на противоположную стену. Жалко, тут не аквариума.

Перед глазами, словно в той старинной игрушке, патинко, сменяли друг друга образы. Холодная поверхность каменного стола, о которую он порезал щеку, неопознаваемые тела в найденной ими братской могиле, холод кирпичной стены у спины, Боунз улыбается и его глаза становятся еще зеленее, прикосновение мозолистого большого пальца к коже, от которого теплеет внутри и...

— Лазарет. Маккой слушает, — устало ответил Боунз.

Джим моргнул. Он и не понял, что включил комм.

— Алло?

— И вовсе он не был на меня похож, — ляпнул Джим. — И еще он звал тебя Леонардом, как какого-то старого пердуна и... и... был слишком тощим. — Ладно, насчет последнего он приврал.

На том конце повисла тяжелая пауза. Джим нервно задергал под столом коленом.

Послышался треск, голос Боунза, говорившего кому-то, что ему нужно отлучиться в свой кабинет, отдаленный писк переключения канала на личную линию.

— Охренел, Джим? — прошипел Боунз.

— Ой, — слабо произнес Джим. — Ты что, был занят?

Ответ был весьма красноречивым и по большей части нецензурным.

Джим легонько поскреб столешницу. Посмотрел, как постепенно исчезают оставленные теплом его рук отпечатки. И охнул.

— Джим? — неожиданно тихо позвал его Боунз, как тогда, в темноте ванной, когда нашептывал ему на ухо, пытаясь вернуть к реальности.

Джим медленно выдохнул.

— Кажется, я не хочу, чтобы все было как раньше, — пробормотал он, потирая ладонями бедра.

— Ох. — Боунз замолчал. Секундой спустя откашлялся. — Хочешь, чтобы я перевелся?

— Нет! — Джим аж вскочил.

Боунз удивился настолько, что, запинаясь, невнятно проговорил:

— Ладно, что тогда?

Джим раздраженно посмотрел на комм.

— Я не знаю.

Послышался вздох.

— Я тоже, Джим.

И это, пожалуй, полностью описывало суть проблем.

 

***

После их «разговора» (Джим посчитал это за разговор, пусть их и разделяли пара дюжин отсеков), их отношения более-менее наладились.

Вроде того.

— В следующий раз, когда попрешься против чешуйчатой рогатой бешеной четвероногой твари, чтобы спасти придурка-энсина, которому не хватило мозгов не лезть в ее гнездо, я тебя штопать не буду.

Джим зашипел — Боунз положил ладонь ему на левое плечо, потирая большим пальцем место, где головка кости переходила в суставную впадину. Сестра Трип сочувственно вздрогнула, хлопнула ресницами и передала Боунзу гипоспрей, сделав вид, будто только что зашла из-за ширмы. Она не заметила, как Боунз закатил глаза и не поняла, почему Джим рассмеялся.

Остальные члены десантной команды уже были осмотрены и отпущены. Джиму всегда казалось, что Боунз приберегает его напоследок, хотя тот и встречал его каждый раз в транспортаторной, зачастую с гипоспреем в руке. Капитан корабля прежде всего.

— Ой, — проворчал Джим, преимущественно потому, что застрял в лазарете, а его первый офицер тем временем по-прежнему командовал кораблем. Джим мог только догадываться, как радовался сейчас Спок и как он, потирая руки, в подробностях представлял себе, как логично будет управлять «Энтерпрайз». Радовался, конечно, в исключительно вулканском, нерадостном стиле.

Боунз, надавливая на сустав, поджал губы. Он по-прежнему хмурился, заставляя Джима переживать, не была в этот раз травма по-настоящему серьезной. С другой стороны, Боунз выглядел так почти всегда.

Джим заерзал. Руки у Боунза были теплые, они обжигали кожу даже сквозь форму. Джиму становилось не по себе всякий раз, когда он видел, как эти руки касаются Адама, потому что это казалось ему до чертиков странным.

— Оно не вывихнуто. Я знаю, что такое вывихнутое плечо, — пробормотал Джим, слегка выбитый из колеи внезапным ощущением дежавю. Боунз нахмурился. Он тоже провел правильные параллели, и нахлынувшее чувство вины заставило его отвернуться и откашляться.

У Джима дернулось веко. Адам умудрился вмешаться даже сейчас. Джим вдруг с удивлением понял, что его переполняет такая ярость, какой он не чувствовал с тринадцати лет, когда он, вцепившись в руль, несся к обрыву.

— Частенько с вами такое случалось, сэр? — кокетливо поинтересовалась сестра Трип, и несмотря на обжигавшую глотку желчь, Джим слабо улыбнулся в ответ.

— Не сосчитать, — отозвался Джим, радуясь, что голос не задрожал. Боунз, впрочем, многозначительно посмотрел на него, и любой посторонний решил бы, что их доктор раздражен и рассержен, но Джим увидел совсем другое. А когда никто на них не смотрел, Боунз обхватил его колено и коротко сжал. Джим благодарно кивнул. На большее он не решился.

Джим понял, что опирается на него. Моргнул, потеряв точку опоры, когда Боунз отодвинулся, попросив Трип принести что-то трудно произносимое. Джим искоса наблюдал за ним, свесив ноги с кровати и прикусив нижнюю губу.

В последние несколько месяцев у них сложился свой уклад жизни, чем-то напоминавший Академию, и, несмотря на то, что случилось пару дней назад, Боунз, кажется, вернулся к привычной роли. Вот только Джим не мог вернуться к своей. Так они и жили. Джим выполнял обязанности капитана, делая все, чтобы защитить свой корабль, а Боунз за это третировал его по каждому поводу. Боунз был как всегда язвителен и отличался приветливостью дикобраза, однако всякий раз, когда что-то могло задеть плохие воспоминания, он смотрел на Джима с молчаливым вопросом. Потому что Боунз знал. Не все, но гораздо больше, чем Джим обычно позволял о себе узнать. И он все еще был рядом.

Все ведь хорошо, правда? Ему нравилось иметь Боунза в качестве друга. За три года в Академии он настолько привык к его постоянному присутствию, что уже забыл, что может быть иначе. Однако когда он думал об этом, его сердце до сих пор болезненно сжималось — чем больше ты привыкаешь, тем больнее будет потом.

Боунз взмахнул трикодером и недовольно цыкнул.

— И когда ты собирался сказать мне о сломанном пальце? — недовольно проворчал он, опуская аппарат.

Джим поднял руку. Попытался сжать и скривился, поняв, что кости в указательном пальце не встают, как надо.

— Черт, забыл.

— Забыл, как же. Дай тебе волю, ты будешь шляться по кораблю, капая кровью на обшивку, пока кто-нибудь не приведет тебя в лазарет. Каждый раз тебя приходится тащить и...

Джим смотрел на его макушку, а его друг продолжал свою тираду, бережно держа его пострадавшую руку, пока над ней работал регенератор.

Это же Боунз, думал Джим. Все как всегда. Между ними все по-прежнему.

Так почему Джим пялится на его рот, размышляя, будет ли у его поцелуя привкус кофе?

***

Боунз по-прежнему помешан на том, что Джим кладет в рот.  
....

Так, почему эта мысль кажется настолько неприличной?

— Что ж, по крайней мере, оно зеленое, — пробормотал Боунз, накалывая на вилку брокколи и впиваясь в нее зубами. Попутно он осмотривал столовую, словно из-за угла в любой момент могли строем выйти микробы.

Джим заткнулся и всмотрелся в лежащие на тарелке зеленые ломтики, присыпанные красным перчиком. Что бы это ни было, оно было пряным, хрустящим и сочилось сладким соусом, так что Джим решил не задумываться над его возможным происхождением.

— Вкусно, — промямлил с полным ртом Джим, запихивая в рот следующую порцию. Он мрачно кивнул Скотти, отправившемуся за третьим сэндвичем — инженер утверждал, что работа с двигателем будит в нем зверский аппетит.

— Черт, Джим, тебя что, в хлеву растили? Не разговаривай, когда ешь. — Боунз скривился и подтолкнул к нему чашку с чаем. — Запей этим.

— Ты вроде хотел, чтобы я держал рот закрытым, — парировал Джим. Никакого пива, только душистый чай, потому что Боунз переживал из-за гулявшей по инженерной службе новой разновидности ангины, на вакцину к которой у Джима, естественно, была аллергия. Кто бы мог подумать.

Боунз кинул на него недовольный взгляд и подтолкнул чашку с горьким чаем поближе к Джиму, после чего вернулся к своему баклажану или что он там пытался заставить заказать Джима вместо обычного среднепрожаренного бургера. Средняя прожарка была их компромиссом со второго курса. Боунз считал, что мясо должно быть прожарено хорошо, Джим не отказался бы, чтобы оно еще мычало.

Джим смотрел, как Боунз расправляется с баклажаном, как режет его на ровные маленькие кусочки, словно священнодействует за хирургическим столом, и рассеянно думал о том, каково бы было ощутить эти руки на себе. Точные рассчитанные прикосновения к коже, ногти чуть царапают нижнюю поверхность чл...

— Я же просил держать рот закрытым, — возмутился Боунз, поднимаясь. Подавившийся Джим поднял руку — ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы Боунз сейчас стучал его по спине.

— Острое, — прохрипел Джим и осушил чашку с чаем. Во рту остался мерзкий привкус, как после тяжелого похмелья.

— Господи, ну что ты творишь.

На этот раз Боунз все же постучал его по спине, старательно избегая разлетавшихся брызг чая. Вокруг начали подниматься встревоженные офицеры.

— В порядке, я в порядке, — выдавил Джим. Он, конечно, приврал, но, по крайней мере, когда Боунз отступил, остальные тоже вернулись на свои места.

— Лучше? — Боунз снова достал свой проклятый трикодер. Везде с ним носится. Спит он с ним что ли? Ох, нет, в этом направлении лучше не думать.

— У тебя температура выше на три градуса, — заметил Боунз. — Неудивительно, учитывая, что ты чуть не подавился салатом из водорослей.

Джим с ненавистью глянул на тарелку с коварной зеленью.

— Кажется, у меня пропал аппетит.

Боунз фыркнул и опустился в кресло.

— Вот и хорошо. Ты бы вряд ли захотел, чтобы я проделал дыхание рот в рот после морской капусты.

Джим вспомнил прикосновение колючей щеки, и во рту у него пересохло. Он слабо улыбнулся.

— Да уж.

Лжец, какой же он лжец.

 

***

 

Когда он проснулся в пятый раз два вечера спустя, во рту все ощущался привкус крови, и Джим сам не помнил, чье имя застряло у него в глотке, приказывал он кому-то уйти или же умолял остаться. Он пялился в темноту, не в силах скомандовать кораблю включить свет, потому что пересохшее горло отчаянно драло. В темноте старые воспоминания отдавали горечью, не давали дышать.

Пару минут спустя Джим обнаружил себя стоящим в кабинете Боунза. Босиком. Болтающие на бедрах штаны липли к вспотевшей коже. Джим смотрел на склонившегося над микроскопом Боунза, одновременно записывавшего результаты наблюдений в падд. Джим все смотрел и смотрел, сам не понимая, зачем, не зная, почему не вернулся в кровать.

— Господи, Джим! — вскрикнул Боунз, когда наконец оторвался от окуляра, отшатнулся назад и схватился за грудь. — До инфаркта меня хочешь довести? Я в эту смену единственный доктор! — Боунз присмотрелся к Джиму и прищурился.

— Что?

Джим открыл рот, закрыл, потом вдруг понял, что пижамные штаны, которые на нем сейчас надеты, стали висеть на нем еще с тех пор, как Адам уложил его в госпиталь во второй раз, с тех пор, как Боунз сказал, что Джиму от него никуда не деться, как Франк снова показался после... после...

— Заснуть не могу, — ляпнул Джим, и, черт возьми, сам себя почувствовав пятилетним мальчишкой, хотя никогда не вел себя так, когда ему действительно было пять. Его брат обычно затыкал ему ладонью рот и шипел, чтобы Джим заткнулся и перестал хныкать, пока не проснулся Франк.

Боунз не стал ссылаться на возраст, которого Джим по-настоящему не знал. Он с непроницаемым выражением на лице изучающе разглядывал Джима, и у того вдруг поселилось внутри то странное, холодное предчувствие, что вот сейчас Боунз скажет наконец, что никогда ему не верил.

— Мне никогда не нравился Адам. Не знаю, почему, но не нравился, с тех самых пор, как вы двое... то есть... просто не нравился, — выпалил Джим. И замер. Что ж его сегодня так несет? Джим с отвращением фыркнул и отвернулся.

— Знаешь что? Забудь, я... — Джим от неожиданности моргнул, когда Боунз вдруг оказался совсем рядом.

Он не улыбался, не хмурился, но смотрел на Джима так, словно знал, что тот хочет сказать лучше самого Джима. Как и всегда. Порой Джиму даже не было нужды открывать рот. Иногда его это раздражало. Словно Боунз постоянно нависал над плечом.

— Плохо? — проворчал Боунз. Слишком часто он это видел, чтобы сейчас тратить время на вопросы.

Джим пожал плечами. Он вдруг понял, как жалко выглядит, стоя посреди комнаты. Он выпрямился и откашлялся.

— Просто стало скучно, решил прийти к тебе и посмотреть, чем ты занимаешься, — Джим улыбнулся так широко, как только смог. — Подумал, что от этого-то точно засну.

Уголок рта Боунза дернулся.

— Настолько плохо?

Джим был счастлив уже тем, что Боунз не стал спрашивать, кто это был на этот раз. Хватало того, что выбирать было из кого.

— Хочешь, дам тебе успоко...

— Нет, — резко отказался Джим, отдергиваясь от протянутой руки. — Я просто... я не мог заснуть и подумал, что...

— Стоит прийти ко мне и постараться, чтобы и я ничего не успел. — Боунз закатил глаза. — Знаю, знаю. Каждую сессию ты старался превратить мою жизнь в кошмар.

Улыбка Джима померкла, но Боунз хмыкнул и шутливо толкнул его локтем.

— Кушетка или кресло? — Посерьезнев, спросил он, кивнув в сторону узкой кровати, которая часто становилась ему приютом в долгие смены, когда покинуть лазарет значило потерять больного.

Джим устало ссутулился.

— Кресло, — зевнул он.

— Значит, кушетка, — Боунз, как обычно, с радостью решил за него. Ухмыльнувшись, он довел Джима до кровати и практически его столкнул. Джим, тяжело охнув, приземлился на койку.

— Кто здесь капитан? — проворчал Джим.

— К счастью, не я, — заявил Боунз, швыряя в его сторону подушку. — Будешь храпеть, оболью водой.

— Я не храплю, — в пол-силы возмутился Джим, сердито посмотрев на Боунза: на втором курсе, когда тот действительно окатил его водой, она оказалась чертовски холодной. Джим вытянулся на кушетке и уставился ему в спину. Тот, ничего больше не сказав, просто вернулся к исследованию. Хотя, кажется, свет стал приглушенней?

Джим вспомнил, сколько раз просыпался и видел Боунза, сгорбившегося на соседней кровати над паддом. Боунза, который ни разу ничего не спросил, когда Джим вдруг вскакивал, задыхаясь, который продолжал читать себе под нос, пока Джим снова не забывался сном без сновидений. Такое случалось не каждый день (в противном случае Джим бы давно свихнулся), но все же достаточно часто, чтобы стать негласным договором, становившемся тем крепче, чем дольше они жили вместе.

— Это был Адам? — тихо спросил Боунз, не поворачиваясь.

Джим подсунул руки под голову. Он понятия не имел, как сказать, что и сам не знает, поэтому только невнятно промычал.

Боунз вздохнул.

— Черт, прости, Джим.

— Ты тут ни при чем, — тихо проговорил Джим, глядя, как распрямляются сгорбленные плечи. — Ты же не виноват, что вкус на мужиков у тебя дерьмовый... ну, не считая меня.

Боунз хмыкнул.

Джим облизнул нижнюю губу. Глядя на воротничок его голубой формы, он продолжил.

— Тебе хватает того, что есть? — неуверенно спросил он. И моргнул от того, как резко Боунз повернулся. — Сейчас? В смысле, ты же встречался с Адамом потому что...

— Хватает, — резко прервал Боунз, словно не желая слышать остального. — А ты? Тебя это не беспокоит? Между нами все в порядке?

Джим зевнул. Кажется, его погладили по голову. Ммм. Джим заерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Конечно, — пробормотал он, не понимая, почему это прозвучало настолько фальшиво. — Не хочу, чтобы ты из-за этого уходил. — Джим скривился, поняв, как жалко это выглядело, произнесенное вслух.

— Куда я денусь? Мы посреди космоса, и Сулу ведет туда, куда ты скажешь. — В этот раз Джим не сомневался, что его гладят по голове. — Я же сказал. Я буду с тобой до тех пор, пока это будет устраивать тебя.

— ...ормально. — Джим попытался раскрыть глаза. — Мне просто Адам не нравился.

— Ты мне уже говорил. И после того, что он сделал, я тебя прекрасно понимаю.

— Нет, то есть... до... до... — Язык с трудом ворочался во рту, прилипая к небу. Джим мутно моргнул. — Он сказал, я сам напросился. — Джим повернул голову и прижался щекой к подушке, от которой смутно пахло Боунзом. — Может, он был прав. Застенчивым меня не назовешь.

Боунз вздохнул. Развернулся полностью и оперся локтями в колени.

— Да уж, — согласился он. — Скромностью ты никогда не отличался. — Его голос стал глубже. — Но его это не оправдывает, — резко закончил он. И помотал головой: — Ложись спать, Джим.

Джим наблюдал за ним сквозь тяжелеющие веки, чувствуя, как сжимается что-то в груди. 

 

Alfred&Corvus  
— Надо мне было вернуться в свою каюту, — промямлил он.

Боунз повернулся к столу и пожал плечами.

— Вперед.

— Кровать у тебя дерьмовая, — добавил Джим, запнувшись в конце.

— Ага.

— И пахнет странно.

Боунз фыркнул.

— Ну, если только пару минут, — зевнул Джим. — Чтобы составить тебе компанию. Гамма-смены ужасные.

— Спасибо, — протянул Боунз.

— Ммм. — Глаза Джима закрылись словно сами по себе. Он напрягся, ожидая встретить очередного ночного гостя, но вместо этого почувствовал, как его накрывают чем-то теплым и тяжелым. Он улыбнулся, подумал, что вполне может увидеть во сне Боунза и спокойно заснул. В этот раз он почти не сомневался, что увидит его, когда проснется, и это было хорошо.

***

Прошло еще девять дней и два часа прежде чем Джим наконец прозрел. Два часа ушли на рассматривание фотографии Адама и его личного дела, которые Джим загрузил в компьютер в своей каюте после смены. Словно в мозаику встал недостающий пазл. Черт побери.

Короткое нажатие ключа, писк замка, и Джим ворвался в каюту Боунза, едва дав двери открыться. Одним из несомненных преимуществ работы капитана был код доступа ко всем помещениям.

— Я понял, почему мне не нравился Адам, — заявил Джим с порога. — Он... — Джим осекся.

— Джим! — рявкнул Боунз. Вышло внушительно, особенно учитывая, что из одежды на нем было одно крохотное полотенце, а с мокрых волос еще капала вода. — Какого хрена?

— Ой, — выдавил Джим. Колени у него задрожали. Он уставился на представшее перед ним во всей красе крепкое тело. Боунз развернулся к нему спиной, схватив с кровати чистое белье и спортивные брюки.

— Можно подумать, мы не разу не видели друг друга голыми, — слабо возразил Джим. Он отвернулся, решив дать Боунзу одеться и старательно глядя в потолок, но, все-таки глянув мельком в его сторону (просто убедиться, что тот оделся, вот и все), уже не смог отвести глаз от округлой мускулистой задницы, пока Боунз торопливо натягивал штаны.

— Так то раньше! — Боунз, кажется, запутался в брюках, и теперь, подпрыгивая, пытался засунуть в них ногу. Зрелище было захватывающее.

— Раньше? — сглотнул Джим. Во рту пересохло — да, он знал, что Боунз неплохо сложен, они и правда не раз заставали друг друга голыми, но черт возьми!

— До того, как мы... — Боунз, пошатываясь на одной ноге, яростно засовывал вторую в штанину. — Черт!

— Помочь? — неуверенно предложил Джим.

Боунз замер и уставился на него сквозь копну упавших на лицо мокрых волос, и Господи ему помоги, Джим ощутил, как разгорается что-то внутри.

— Что такое важное, — прорычал Боунз, попав наконец — черт — в штаны, и попутно так вильнув бедрами, что у Джима закружилась голова, — ты собирался мне сообщить, что не мог подождать, пока я оденусь?

— Совсем не обязательно ради меня наряжаться, — попытался отшутиться Джим, надеясь, что улыбка вышла не слишком безумной.

Боунс фыркнул.

— Я и не собирался. — Он подтянул штаны, завязал завязки и махнул рукой Джиму, подбирая знакомую еще с академии старую футболку. — Выкладывай. Подари мне кусочек своей патентованной мудрости, — раздался приглушенный футболкой голос.

— Я сказал, я знаю, почему тогда ненавидел Адама, — сказал Джим, пялясь на его обнаженный живот и тонкую полоску волос, соблазнительно тянущуюся вниз. Джим сглотнул и перевел взгляд выше.

Голова Боунза появилась в вырезе футболки.

— То есть, помимо того, что тот был мудаком, не понимавшим значения слова «нет»?

Джим скорчил рожицу, частью из-за Адама, частью потому, что теперь Боунз взялся за носки.

— Нет, потому что он встречался с тобой, — Джим широко улыбнулся, потому что, да уж, великое открытие, а он не чувствовал такого... подъема с тех пор, как впервые вышел в космос. Он единственный в классе не заблевал изнутри шлем после того, как они поднялись на высоту двадцати пяти тысяч футов.

— В смысле, потому что я с ним встречался, — поправил его Боунз, яростно вытирая волосы полотенцем

Улыбка Джима слегка угасла. Давай же, Боунз, включи мозги.

— Нет, — медленно повторил Джим, — потому что он встречался с тобой.

Полотенце в руках Боунза замерло, скрыв его лицо.

— Ох.

— Ох? — возмутился Джим. — И все? Я тебе только что сказал...

— Я знаю, что ты мне только что сказал, — хмыкнул Боунз, отойдя к столу и взявшись за бутылку бурбона, полученную от Скотти, которого он разгромил в покер. Джим поднял брови — Боунз нацедил себе чуть ли не полный стакан и выпил одним глотком. Зашипел и мотнул пустым стаканом в сторону Джима. — То есть, ты...

— Мне не нравилось, что он с тобой встречается. — Джим пожал плечами. — Еще до того, как мы узнали, что он мерзавец, до... всего остального. Он не нравился мне задолго до этого. Теперь я знаю, почему.

Боунз уставился на Джима, потом налил себе еще и так же выпил залпом.

Джим недовольно протянул:

— Знаешь, я бы предпочел, чтобы во время нашего разговора ты был трезв, Боунз.

— Я не пьян, — прохрипел Боунз. — Пока. Черт тебя подери, Джим. Слушай, если тебя так напрягает тот поцелуй, то...

— Не напрягает, — оборвал его Джим.

— А?

Джим указал на него, потом на себя.

— Я хочу сказать, что должен бы, да? Но, кажется, куда больше поцелуя меня озадачило то, что меня он вовсе не озадачил. — Джим набрал воздуху в грудь. — Я хочу попробовать, Боунз. — Он широко улыбнулся. — Попробовать, что может получиться у нас двоих.

Боунз уставился на него, раскрыв рот, и наконец выдавил:

— Нет.

«Нет»? Джим насупился. Он не ждал, что Боунз кинется на него с объятиями (это было бы уже странно), но по крайней мере думал, что тот будет счастлив.

— Джим, ты... я не знаю, что у тебя сейчас в голове происходит... но ты раньше не хотел ничего подобного.

— Раньше я не знал, что что-то подобное возможно, — возразил Джим.

Боунз задрал брови, всем своим видом говоря «Ага, как же».

— Вот именно. И что? Теперь ты вдруг заинтересовался? Ни с того ни с сего? — Боунз, держа стакан, опустился на кровать и помотал головой. — Так не бывает, Джим.

Теперь захотелось выпить Джиму. Он налил себе и наполнил стакан Боунза.

— Я не «вдруг» заинтересовался, — сказал Джим, успокаиваясь. Он сел рядом с Боунзом и уставился в свой стакан.

— Слушай, ты... ты мой лучший друг, — начал Джим, — ты единственный, кто всегда был рядом, и...я... я... доверяю тебе, Боунз. — Джим моргнул. Хмм. А ведь и правда доверяет.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Боунз, толкнув Джима плечом. Джим толкнул его в ответ.

— Наверное, между нами всегда что-то было, — продолжил, запинаясь, Джим, — только я не понимал, что это, до сегодняшнего дня.

— И что же это было? — надавил Боунз.

Джим заерзал. На разбирательстве по поводу третьего Кобаяши Мару было легче.

— Ты для меня больше чем просто лучший друг, — признался Джим, переходя почти на шепот, — но, Боунз, я правда, не знаю, как это назвать. — Джим беспомощно развел руки, расплескивая выпивку, сглотнул. — У меня такой бардак в голове, я знаю. Сейчас, на корабле, в космосе, мне лучше, но не... вряд ли меня можно назвать нормальным человеком. Я... я не знаю, как назвать то, что я чувствую, я только знаю, что хочу, чтобы между нами было что-то большее. — Джим осмелился поднять на него глаза.

Боунз долго смотрел на него, изучая, словно снимая слой за слоем все, нанесенное извне. Потом отвернулся, сделал глоток бурбона, посмаковал на языке и вдруг рассмеялся.

— Что?

— Черт побери, мне бы не стоило, но ладно, хорошо, давай попробуем. Черт, да нам обоим бы не стоило, и я уже не сомневался, что этого никогда не случится, но что ж, почему нет.

Джим робко улыбнулся.

— Правда?

Боунз хмыкнул. Вид у него был такой, словно он до сих пор не верил в происходящее, и все-таки он улыбался.

— Правда. — Он покачал головой и снова взялся за стакан.

Джим подождал, пока он проглотит. На пробу подпрыгнул на матрасе, помотал ногой.

— Так ты собираешься меня трахать или как?

К счастью, Боунз, подавившийся бурбоном, стоял к нему спиной.

— Что? — выдавил Боунз, роняя стакан на пол и хватаясь за нос. — Черт, как же жжет... Что? — он уставился на Джима покрасневшими глазами.

Джим почти застенчиво улыбнулся, поднял брови и погладил кровать.

— Черт, Джим. Когда ты говорил «давай попробуем», я думал, речь идет о свидании или о чем-то вроде, а не о хреновом тест-драйве! — Он ожег Джима взглядом, все еще держась за нос. Даже сквозь гнусавость в его голосе отчетливо слышалось раздражение: — Ты хоть представляешь, насколько бессмысленно был потрачен хороший бурбон, пошедший мне в нос?

Джим вздрогнул. Он попытался ему улыбнуться, но Боунз все равно, кажется, пребывал в ярости.

— Прости, но мы же и так все время зависали вместе, разве это не засчитывается как свидание? То есть... эй, ты что делаешь? — начал Джим, когда Боунз склонился вперед.

Боунз недовольно фыркнул.

— Да можешь ты помолчать хоть секунду? Я собираюсь тебя поцеловать, но если ты будешь дергаться, как регилеанский... мффф!

Джим решил, раз первый поцелуй начал Боунз, теперь дело за ним. Поэтому прежде чем Боунз успел продолжить свое ворчание, Джим рванулся вперед, роняя их бокалы на пол, и накрыл его губы своими, жадно хватая за еще влажные волосы и притягивая к себе.

Поначалу Боунз напрягся, но потом рванулся вперед с глухим рычанием, отозвавшимся у Джима внутри. Его поцелуй был настойчивым, властным, зубы царапали Джиму нижнюю губу, теплые ладони путешествовали по спине.

И Джим вовсе не всхлипнул, когда его руки переместились ему на бедра, впиваясь в мышцы и заставляя раскрыться. Не простонал его имя, когда эти руки, руки хирурга, ловкие и уверенные, почти наглые, скользнули ему в штаны, обхватывая голую задницу.

Какое-то время спустя Джим понял, что лежит на спине со спущенными к щиколоткам брюками и пытается сравняться в темпе с втирающимся в него Боунзом, двигаться навстречу скользящей по его коже горячей твердой плоти. Молчал он и тогда, когда почувствовал прикосновение пальцев к своему входу, дразняще кружащих возле сжатых мышц. Джим так дернулся вперед, вминаясь в Боунза, что тот простонал его имя.

Руки Боунза кружили по его телу, очертили линию рта, скул, спустились вниз по ребрам и сомкнулись наконец на члене. Мозолистый большой палец пробежался по головке, остальные крепко сжали ствол, и Джим выгнулся.

— Я здесь, с тобой, — протянул Боунз, лаская его в уверенном ритме, будто он делал это с Джимом тысячу раз, другой рукой скользнув вниз к чувствительному отверстию, раскрывая, готовя, мучая.

Джим застонал, но вместо запланированного «ублюдок» вышло только жадное «Боунз», когда он почувствовал себя растянутым, наполненным, и все словно стало наконец на свои места, стоило Боунзу войти полностью, грудь к груди, обжигая горячим дыханием горло.

У Джима голова шла кругом, и все же он умудрился скрестить на все еще влажной после душа спине щиколотки и притянуть его к себе, в себя, требуя большего. Боунз подчинился, врываясь в его тело с затуманенными глазами, сжатыми губами, будто он старался ни пропустить ни секунды из того, что происходило, запечатлеть их в памяти навсегда.

Тело ныло и жгло от первичного проникновения, но потом Джим словно опьянел. Его жизнь сплеталась с другой жизнью, его хотели, ему поклонялись, его готовы были поглотить целиком. Боунз отодвинулся, и Джим дернулся, но тут же вступил вновь, когда боль, смешанная с наслаждением, вернулась в полную силу.

Джим просунул руку меж их сплетенных тел, и когда Боунз застонал, Джим ощутил это всем существом. Он не сомневался, что даже сам Боунз почувствовал это, эту вибрацию, словно он играл на Джиме как на дорогом инструменте. Однако все сравнения были забыты, стоило Боунзу начать двигаться под правильным углом, заставляя Джима биться от желания и нужды.

— Мой, — выдохнул Джим, притягивая его голову ниже. Боунз согласно застонал, набирая скорость, и под кожей Джима словно загорелся жидкий огонь, растекавшийся по всем телу долгим «обожесильнееглубженеотпускай». Джим мокро целовал его горло, затвердевший сосок, левый бицепс, все, до чего мог дотянуться, пока они, сплетенные вместе, раскачивались на кровати.

Боунз задвигался резче, входя глубже, сильнее под аккомпанемент подбадривающих вскриков Джима, быстрее, подчиняясь руке на своей заднице, стискивающей его на каждом толчке, отрывавшем Джима от кровати и поднимавшем все выше к забытью.

— Мой, — прошептал Боунз, отчасти потому, что задыхался, отчасти чтобы подчеркнуть сверкавший в глазах победный восторг. — Мой, черт возьми, — прошептал он и подкрепил свои слова последним толчком, почти пригвоздившем Джима к кровати.

Джим беззвучно кончил, до крови впившись ногтями ему в спину. Содрогнувшись, Боунз ахнул и излился внутри него, оставляя свою метку.

«Мой», — сонно подумал Джим, когда он рухнул на него, задыхаясь и невнятно проговаривая непристойности ему на ухо. Джим прижался раскрасневшимся лицом к его лбу. Слизнул каплю пота, прочертившую линию его профиля, такого знакомого и неизвестного. Впрочем, Джим был почти уверен (он позволил себе так думать), что у него еще будет уйма времени на изучение.

— Только подумай, — хрипло произнес он, лениво улыбнувшись, — если бы ты не был таким идиотом, мы уже два года могли бы заниматься лучшим сексом в галактике.

Еще не отдышавшийся Боунз хмыкнул.

— Придется... — пропыхтел он, — нагонять, а?

Джим повертел между пальцами прядку темных волос, борясь с желанием попробовать ее на вкус.

— Думаешь, ты останешься так надолго? — как можно более обычным тоном спросил Джим.

К его бедру прижался твердый член, бесстыдные руки скользнули вниз. Боунз мрачно улыбнулся, и Джим почувствовал, как что-то темное и страшное внутри рассеивается.

— Попробуй меня прогнать, — прошептал Боунз, подтверждая обещание поцелуем.


End file.
